Unas vacaciones involvidables
by Helen Yoreji
Summary: Clover y Aoi son forzados a ir de vacaciones a una isla paradisíaca, al principio no les hacía, pero después comienzan a disfrutar del viaje y surgen sentimientos inesperados...
1. Chapter 1

**Introducción**

¡SPOILER!

Este fic empieza después del primer juego de 999 sin tener en cuenta que June/Akane era zero y que su hermano Aoi/Santa la ayudó para realizarlo. Sin embargo se mencionan aspectos del juego.

Clasificado como T por contenido lemon.

Los personajes pertenecen a la compañía del videojuego y la historia de este fic es original, o eso espero.

* * *

 **Capítulo 01: Este viaje promete ser aburrido**

Había pasado ya un año desde el juego nonario, Junpei y Akane empezaron una relación de pareja semanas después de salir del edificio, durante la aventura ya habían hablado sobre sus sentimientos, siendo ella la que dio el primer paso harta de que el moreno no captara sus indirectas. A los pocos meses de solidificar su relación y tener una estabilidad económica, decidieron ir a vivir juntos a un piso de alquiler.

Ambos estaban de vacaciones del trabajo a bordo de un crucero de lujo que los llevaría a una isla paradisiaca de ensueño. Iban acompañados de Aoi, el hermano de Akane, y a quien su jefe le había regalado el viaje porque una de sus muchas novias le había dejado.

La pareja miraba las vistas del mar, él rodeo con su brazo su cintura y ella tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre su torso, Aoi estaba apoyado en la barandilla observándolos, se alegraba de que su hermana encontrara la felicidad en un buen chico que la amaba con locura, aunque a la vez también sentía tristeza y envidia. Sólo tuvo una relación seria que no termino bien y después salió con varias chicas, pero era sexo de una sola noche.

El Kurashiki se cansó de aquella vida libertina, su ilusión era encontrar una chica que le amara de verdad y en un posible futuro formar una familia. Ya hacía 2 años que se quitó ese deseo y esa esperanza de su mente, lo dio por imposible, no quería pensar en ello y tomó la determinación de desistir y centrarse en el trabajo y en su única familia, su hermana.

—Ey tortolitos, voy a ir a tomar algo. —Estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas al pasado y necesitaba distraerse, apartar esos pensamientos que dejo atrás hace mucho tiempo.

—Vale, te esperamos aquí. —Le dijo su hermana, Aoi se alejó y Junpei la notó preocupada mientras le observaba como se iba.

—¿Pasa algo, Kanny?

—Me preocupa Aoi, hace muchos años que no le veo feliz.

—Bueno por lo que me has contado ha pasado por mucho, perdisteis a vuestros padres y él se hizo cargo de ti, me imagino que fue una carga muy grande para él tener que responsabilizarse de tanto, pero está encantado de estar contigo y ayudarte.

—No es por eso, es verdad que a veces se le veía preocupado cuando yo quería algún capricho y siempre estuvo compaginando los estudios con el trabajo, pero siempre sonreía. Creo que es desde que terminó con su novia, nunca me quiso explicar qué pasó y cuando alguna vez se iba de fiesta no tenía cara de habérselo pasado muy bien.

—¿Y en todo este tiempo no le has preguntado?

—Sí, pero evita el tema.

—Bueno cariño, será que no quiere preocuparte, le conozco poco, pero me da la impresión que son de los que se guardan las cosas para no preocupar a los demás. Puede que un día de estos termine contándotelo, no te preocupes.

—Espero que sea como dices, me preocupa verle así.

Aoi entró en el bar del barco, era bastante lujoso y de estilo marinero, las butacas eran de piel y de color azul oscuro, las mesas eran redondas y blancas, estaba muy bien iluminado por unas lámparas de cristal, había muchas parejas en actitud cariñosa, aunque también había alguna familia con niños. Se dirigió a uno de los taburetes del mismo color que las butacas colocadas alrededor de la barra perfectamente barnizada se sentó y el camarero no tardó en notar su presencia.

—Hola, señor, ¿qué le sirvo? —Le preguntó el camarero con una sonrisa, era de piel pálida, mediana edad y con cabello grisáceo.

—Una limonada, por favor. —Le respondió con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, ya que era demasiado pronto para beber alcohol.

—Enseguida. —Se fue a la nevera que tenía detrás de la barra para coger una jarra de cristal llena de limonada con muchos cubitos de hielo, le puso un vaso frente a él en el que introdujo un par de cubitos grandes y una rodaja de limón. —Es casera, espero que le guste.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué, señor. —Le dedicó una amable sonrisa y se alejó para atender a los nuevos clientes que llegaban, Aoi perdió su mirada en la estantería que tenía enfrente llena de botellas con unos diseños muy peculiares mientras tomaba pequeños sorbos de su bebida. Al cabo de pocos minutos, la voz del camarero le despertó de su ensimismamiento.

—Hola señorita, ¿qué le sirvo? —Preguntó a una chica que se sentó en el taburete de al lado, la miro de reojo, era una chica joven de cabello rosa oscuro recogido en una coleta, vestía una camisa de tirantes blanca, unos pantalones cortos azul oscuro y unas sandalias blancas.

—Una limonada, por favor.

—Enseguida se lo sirvo.

—Es muy guapa y no está nada mal…pero en qué estoy pensando, es demasiado joven para mí, seguro tiene novio y… ¿acaso en algún momento he tenido la intención de ligar con ella? Esa época ya paso. —Pensaba y se reñía a la vez sin quitarle los ojos de encima, ella se percató de su presencia y se giró hacía él, al ver sus grandes y brillantes ojos turquesas se quedó asombrado de lo hermosos que eran.

—¿Tienes algún problema? —Preguntó molesta.

—No, lo siento…Estaba distraído, en ningún momento quería incomodarte. —Podía sentir como le ardían las mejillas de la vergüenza, ella le miró fijamente a los ojos pensativa y analizándole.

—Yo a ti te conozco, pero no sé de qué. —Aoi se sorprendió ante su declaración y la miro por unos segundos.

—A mí también me suenas de algo.

—¡¿Santa?! —Exclamó sorprendida.

—¿Santa? —Preguntó extrañado.

—Soy Clover, del juego nonario, estabas con tu hermana. —A su mente le vino todos los recuerdos del juego, aquella chica aniñada que vestía de colegiada que siempre estaba con su hermano, Light, con el que también coincidió la primera vez que le involucraron en esa locura de experimento y con él que llego a tener cierta amistad. Después de su reencuentro, apenas tuvieron contacto el uno con el otro.

—¡Ah, sí! Ya me acuerdo y en verdad me llamo Aoi.

—Cierto, perdona no me acordaba de tu nombre. —Se disculpó con una sonrisa.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada. Durante el juego, no tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar mucho y nuestros verdaderos nombres no se supieron hasta el final, así que es normal que no lo recordaras. Cambiando de tema, ¿qué haces aquí, en este barco?

—Alice nos invitó a Light y a mí, no sé si te acuerdas de ella: una chica alta, morena con el pelo negro que hacía auto-stop cuando salimos del edificio.

—Sí me acuerdo, así que seguiste en contacto con ella.

—Nos hicimos buenas amigas después de aquello. ¿Y a ti que te trae por aquí?

—Mi jefe me regaló el viaje y Akane se autoinvitó con Junpei.

—Tienes un jefe muy generoso. —Dijo sorprendida.

—En verdad me lo regalo para no desperdiciar el viaje, ya que tenía pensado irse con su novia, pero le dejo en el último momento.

—Pobrecillo, aunque es verdad que hubiese sido un desperdicio no aprovechar un viaje así. Me alegra de haberme reencontrado con todos, bueno faltan Seven y Lotus, a no ser que no los haya visto.

—Eso ya sería demasiada coincidencia. —Los dos se rieron al pensar en ello.

—Aunque hubiera estado bien vernos todos otra vez y conocernos mejor ahora que ya terminó todo. —Comentó con nostalgia la pelirosa, el Kurashiki estaba sorprendido con ella, no tenía nada que ver con aquella niña escandalosa que conoció, ahora era mucho más madura, aunque seguía conservando ese lado infantil cuando hablaba con alegría y los ojos le brillaban de la emoción.

—Hablando de ellos, hace unos meses los vi juntos. —Clover casi escupió el refresco que estaba tomando.

—¡¿Esos dos juntos?! Pero si se llevaban a matar. —Dijo extrañada y tosiendo.

—Seven aún es poli, pero sigue sin recordar mucho su pasado, y Lotus trabaja en su comisaría como hacker, vinieron a mi trabajo a investigar a un cliente.

—Recuerdo que Lotus dijo algo sobre que trabajaba como informática. ¿A qué te dedicas? Si no es mucho preguntar.

—Trabajo en un banco como asesor financiero.

—No te imagino con traje y trabajando en un sitio tan serio. —Dijo riendo. —Perdona.

—Está bien, me lo suelen decir, ¿tú a qué te dedicas? —Preguntó en una media sonrisa.

—Trabajo de camarera en un restaurante.

—Debe ser muy estresante.

—A veces, pero me gusta trabajar allí, todos los días aprendo algo nuevo y me gusta el trato con la gente.

—Si me haces un descuento me pasaré por allí.

—Por mí bien, pero eso no depende de mí.

—Iré igualmente. —Comento de manera burlona. —¿Te parece si nos vamos yendo? Así vamos a buscarlos y les avisamos, ella asintió. —El camarero pasó cerca de ellos. —Perdona me traes la cuenta, lo de la señorita y lo mío.

—¡Ah, no! Pagamos a medias.

—No me voy a quedar pobre por pagar un refresco más. —Sacó la cartera de su bolsillo y le dio el dinero al camarero, Clover se quedó sorprendida con la actitud que estaba viendo de Aoi, durante el juego se le veía un chico vulgar y rebelde que solo pensaba en sí mismo y parecía disfrutar riéndose de todo el mundo. Ahora era más calmado, buen oyente y conversador, si antes ya era un chico atractivo ahora lo era mucho más y hasta más sexy.

—Gracias…pero a la próxima te invito yo.

—Está bien.

Salieron del bar mientras siguieron hablando, recordando los tiempos en los que estaban en el juego, por ejemplo, cuando Lotus y Seven se metían el uno con el otro por la edad, de Junpei y sus torpezas, también momentos tristes, la decepción que se llevaron al descubrir al verdadero Ace, quien sigue encerrado en la cárcel, y las muertes de Nueve y del resto de miembros responsables del experimento.

Akane al escuchar la voz de su hermano, se giró sorprendida de verle hablando muy felizmente con una chica, se alegraba de volverle a ver sonreír y no tardo en analizar detalladamente a la chica que acaba de hacer un milagro, se asombró cuando se dio cuenta de quien era.

—¡¿Clover?! —Gritó con alegría.

—¡Akane! ¡Junpei! ¡Cuánto tiempo! —Se acercó a ellos para saludares con un abrazo y un beso en cada mejilla, para sorpresa de Aoi también estaban Light y Alice. Se dio un apretón de manos con su viejo amigo y besó a la morena en ambas mejillas a modo de saludo.

—Es mucha casualidad que estemos todos aquí. —Dijo Light con una sonrisa.

—La verdad es que sí. —Le respondió el albino.

—Bueno pues cuantos más seamos, más divertido. Disfrutemos de estas vacaciones que bien merecidas las tenemos. —Dijo Alice animada.

—Me parece buena idea, de momento podríamos ir a la piscina a refrescarnos un poco, ¿qué os parece? —Propuso Akane y todos aceptaron.

Ellas se fueron a los vestuarios a ponerse los bañadores y quedaron en verse en la piscina. Los chicos ya llevaban el bañador puesto, era tipo pantalón corto unos centímetros por encima de las rodillas: el de Aoi era de color azul oscuro, el de Light negro con unas rayas blancas a cada lado y el de Junpei era turquesa que contrastaba mucho con su piel bronceada. Mientras se dirigían a unas tumbonas para esperar a las chicas, no pasaron desapercibidos ante las miradas de las bañistas.

Las chicas no tardaron en aparecer llevando los bañadores puestos y cargando cada una con un bolso, Junpei y Aoi se quedaron boquiabiertos, excepto Light quien desafortunadamente no podía disfrutar de las vistas debido a su ceguera. Las tres parecían unas diosas, bellas y con unos cuerpos envidiables. Alice era la más llamativa por su figura esbelta de modelo, el trikini de color verde agua marina resaltaba aún más su tono de piel oscuro y sus pechos voluminosos. Akane y Clover llevaban un bikini sencillo cuya parte de arriba se ataba por el cuello, el de la primera era lila claro casi azulado y el de la otra era color blanco, tampoco dejaron indiferente a ninguno de los chicos que había alrededor.

Akane cogió la crema solar de su bolso y fue corriendo con Junpei que estaba sentado en una tumbona, le enseño el bote y el chico moreno entendió lo que quería sin decirse ni una palabra, ruborizado y sonriendo de vergüenza asintió. Nunca se imaginó que su novia llegase a ser tan atrevida estando su hermano presente, pero no podía negar que le fascinaba y le excitaba ver que su novia tenía ganas de tocarle. Se colocó detrás de él, se puso crema en las manos y empezó a masajearle los hombros, descendiendo por su espalda, después paso sus manos por su abdomen subiendo hasta sus hombros para abrazarle.

—Akane…—Suspiro Junpei de placer.

—¿Quieres que siga? —Le susurro al oído y mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Sí, no pares…

Clover observaba la escena disimuladamente, no esperaba que aquella chica tímida que conoció en el juego llegara a ser tan sensual y atrevida. Quedó asombrada y a la vez fascinada por el espectáculo que estaban ofreciendo, para distraerse buscó con la mirada a su amiga Alice para pedirle que le pusiera la crema. La encontró y no estaba sola, sino con su hermano en la tumbona intentando ofrecer el mismo show que la parejita.

Alice se puso crema en las manos y comenzó el masaje con ambas manos desde los brazos, pasando por los hombros y descendiendo por la espalda, la cara de Light parecía un tomate. Era la primera vez que una chica le tocaba, nunca había tenido novia ni nada que se le pareciese, debido a su ceguera nunca tuvo éxito con ellas y nunca se había enamorado.

—¿Va todo bien Light? Te noto tenso. —Se detuvo poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros y él puso una de sus manos sobre una de ellas.

—Sí tranquila, es sólo que me duele un poco la espalda. —Dijo tratando de sonar calmado y seguro de sí mismo a pesar de que en el fondo era un mar de nervios.

—Eso tiene fácil arreglo. —Reanudó el masaje y a Light no le quedó otra que dejarse llevar ya que después de un rato empezó a agradarle su tacto con su piel.

Clover sabía que Alice sentía atracción por Light desde hace unos meses, diciendo que era muy diferente de los chicos con los que había estado, pero no se imaginaba que fuera capaz de dejarla plantada delante de sus narices para coquetear con él y que a su hermano no le desagradara su compañía.

Resignada se sentó en el borde de una tumbona mirando a ambas parejas, recordando que ella siempre quiso tener una relación como la de ellos, pero su ex novio no era el chico más atento y romántico, a veces se maldecía a sí misma de cómo se pudo haberse enamorado de él. En ese entonces tenía 15 años, y al igual que Aoi, desde que rompió con su ex, estuvo buscando diversión en otros chicos y a sus 19 años aún no había encontrado a nadie capaz de hacerla creer en el amor, así que daba todo por perdido en el amor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 02: ¡Por fin algo de diversión!**

Clover seguía sumida en sus pensamientos mientras se ponía crema por los brazos, las piernas, el cuello, el escote y en el abdomen sin parar quitarles el ojo de encima, sobre todo a Akane y Junpei. La persona que estaba en la tumbona se incorporó al verla, siguió su mirada hacía la pareja y luego volvió la vista hacia ella.

—Se te va a derramar la crema. —La pelirosa a pesar del susto pudo agarrar el bote antes de que cayera.

—¡Perdón! Pensé que no había nadie. —Se iba a levantar, pero la agarró de la muñeca.

—Tranquila, no me molestas. —La tranquilizó Aoi y la Field volvió a sentarse. —Perdona si te he asustado.

—Un poco sí la verdad, pero menos mal que eras tú y no otra persona. —Comentó con una tímida sonrisa.

—Vaya espectáculo el de los tortolitos. —Miro disimuladamente hacia su hermana y su novio.

—Pues sí la verdad, es lo que tiene eso de estar enamorado.

—Será eso…—Desvío la vista hacía Light y Alice y Clover le siguió. —Y esos dos no se quedan atrás, nunca hubiera imaginado que tu hermano fuera tan atrevido como para ligar con chicas.

—La atrevida es Alice, lleva un tiempo manándole indirectas y él no las capta, así que le prepara encerronas a su amiga para ir directa al ataque. —Comentó algo molesta.

—Cuando alguien está enamorado hace lo que sea para llamar su atención, pero igualmente debería mantenerte informada. En fin, intenta relajarte, yo he tenido que aguantar todo el viaje a esos dos dándose arrumacos y mira estoy tranquilo. —Ella rio ante su comentario.

—Tienes razón tengo que intentar relajarme, al fin y al cabo, también viajo gratis.

—A ti al menos te invitaron, no como otros que se autoinvitan. —Dijo mirando disimuladamente a Akane y a Junpei.

—Podrías haber dicho que necesitabas estar solo, si tanto te molestan.

—Al principio no quería venir ni solo ni con nadie, pero Akane insistía en que tenía que descansar, yo me negaba y como es tan cabezota y pesada, me obligó a subirme a este barco y sigo sin entender cómo se metió Junpei en todo esto.

—Querría aprovechar para tener una luna de miel.

—Pues para la próxima que no cuenten conmigo. —Clover rio a carcajadas y le contagió.

—El karma se ha empeñado en torturarnos. —Dijo la pelirosa aun riendo.

—Y que lo digas, cambiando de tema. —Hizo una breve pausa. —¿Quieres que te ponga crema en la espalda?

—¿Eh? —Estaba ojiplática ante su atrevida proposición.

—Perdona lo decía porque antes te estabas poniendo crema, no quiero que pienses que soy un…

—Está bien. —Le tranquilizó sonriente, le dio el bote de crema y se giró hacia delante. Se apartó la coleta hacía un lado, Aoi sin dudarlo se acercó más hacia ella quien empezaba a sentirse nerviosa al sentir su aliento sobre su espalda.

—Agarrate la parte de arriba. —Le avisó susurrándole al oído, su sexy voz consiguió que se le erizara la piel y le costaba respirar. Se llevó los brazos hacía su pecho para sujetarse la parte de arriba bikini, él le quito el lazo de las tiras del cuello y después las de la espalda, Clover se estremecía con el roce de sus dedos. Estaba excitada, nerviosa y el corazón le latía muy deprisa dificultándole la respiración. En cambio, él permaneció en silencio observando su espalda desnuda, se puso un poco de crema en las manos y las colocó sobre ésta, ella inconscientemente soltó un gemido que le sobresaltó.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó preocupado.

—Está fría. —Le respondió sin apenas poder hablar por la vergüenza, Aoi comenzó el masaje desde abajo de la espalda ascendiendo hasta el cuello, pasando por los hombros, y retrocediendo para volver a hacer el mismo recorrido. Apenas recordaba cómo se sentía tocar a una mujer mientras se excitaba por su tacto.

—Tiene un cuerpo increíble. —Pensó mientras siguió con el masaje, buscando la manera de incrementar sus pequeños gemidos de placer que intentaba disimular. Por otra parte, ella tampoco recordaba cómo era sentir unas manos grandes y fuertes de un hombre tocando su cuerpo, el masaje del Kurashiki la estaba excitando, no quería que parara, a pesar de que su corazón estaba a punto de estallar y su mente pedía a gritos que dijera que se detuviese.

Aoi pasó de masajear a Clover para que se disolviera la crema a acariciar su espalda disfrutando de sus pequeños gemidos y del tacto de su piel. Ella se retorcía, juntó las piernas para contenerse, se mordía el labio inferior, estaba llegando a su límite.

—Tengo ganas de abalanzarme sobre él, besarle y tocarnos mutuamente… ¡Clover, contente! ¡Apenas le conoces! —Fantaseó y se regañó así misma.

Las dos parejas les observaban, Alice nunca pensó en ver a su amiga en esa situación ya que siempre que salían de fiesta era ella la que volvía locos a los hombres. Akane estaba muy sorprendida con su hermano porque era la primera vez que le veía divertirse después de mucho tiempo.

—Pues sí que le ha venido bien a tu hermano el viaje. —Comentó burlón Junpei.

—Al final me va a tener que dar las gracias. —Abrazó a su chico por los hombros y lo atrajo hacia ella. —Viéndolos bien, no hacen mala pareja y no me importaría tener a Clover de cuñada, es buena chica y muy mona.

—Cuando pones esa sonrisa es que tramas algo.

—Mi hermano lleva un tiempo solo así que no le vendría mal un poco de compañía femenina.

—Si vas a hacer de cupido, no me metas por el medio. —Dijo horrorizado.

—Creo que mi intervención no será necesaria por el momento, mientras iré observando cómo se van desarrollando las cosas.

—Alice, ¿pasa algo? —Le preguntó Light porque paro de masajearle.

—No…nada. —Negó nerviosa y siguió con el masaje.

—Tengo la impresión de que me estás ocultando algo.

—Prométeme que no te vas a enfadar, ni montaras ningún numerito.

—No haré nada, dime qué pasa, por favor.

—Clover y Aoi, como te lo digo… —Hizo una breve pausa para buscar sus palabras. —Parece que se lo están pasando bastante bien.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno…Aoi le está poniendo a Clover crema en la espalda y… parece que lo está disfrutando.

—No sé qué hay de malo en eso.

—¿Dices que no te importaría tenerle como cuñado? —Preguntó burlona.

—Mi hermana hace mucho que pasa de chicos, así que no creo que pase nada.

—¿Y si se diera el caso?

—No me importaría, además Aoi es un chico maduro y responsable, si ella es feliz con él no soy quién para interponerme.

—Eres un hermano mayor muy comprensible. —Se acercó más a su espalda apoyando ligeramente sus pechos y las mejillas de Light casi explotaban. Se percató de que Akane también miraba el show y ésta de que alguien la miraba, se intercambiaron miradas de complicidad como si las dos pensaran en lo mismo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Junpei se intercambió con su novia para ponerle crema y Light hizo lo mismo con Alice, a petición de ésta. La primera pareja siguió con sus mimos, pero siendo él quien llevaba la situación, le desató la parte de arriba del bikini y ella se llevó los brazos al pecho para que no se cayera la prenda. Deslizó su dedo índice desde el cuello hasta el final de la espalda provocándole un escalofrío de placer y después comenzó con el masaje y ella con cada tacto de él se mordía el labio de inferior por el placer.

—¿Te gusta? —Le susurró al oído en un tono sexy.

—Me encanta…no pares…—Le suplicó su chica con un beso sensual en la mejilla.

—Tus deseos son órdenes para mí…mi reina. —Entre las caricias, los susurros picantes y los besos que le daba por todo el cuerpo, la temperatura entre ellos subió ofreciendo un mayor espectáculo que antes. Por otro lado, Light estaba tan nervioso que le temblaban las manos, Alice le agarró de las muñecas para guiarle.

—Toca donde quieras, sin miedo. —Le intentó tranquilizar la mulata.

—No deberías de decir esas cosas. —Tartamudeó rojo de la vergüenza.

—Si eres tú, te dejo hacer, así que relájate y disfruta. —Esa mujer tan exótica estaba aprendiendo a como volverle loco. Tras unos minutos de masaje, se sentía más seguro de sí mismo y un deseo de querer tocarla más se apoderó de él, era la primera vez que tenía ese tipo de pensamientos y que a una chica no le desagradaba su compañía, así que decidió hacerle caso y dejarse llevar.

Clover les observaba, en especial a Akane y a Junpei quiénes seguían con sus mimos llenos de fogosidad, aquello no estaba ayudando a su situación ya que estaba igual o más excitada que la Kurashiki y estaba llegando ya a su límite.

—Aoi, ¿quieres qué te ponga crema? —Apenas podía formular la pregunta.

—Vale, déjame que te ate el bikini. —Accedió por piedad ya que parecía que lo estaba pasando mal conteniéndose, aparte también sentía que iba a perder el control.

Termina de atarle el bikini, se levanta y aprovecha para estirar la espalda, Clover se desplazó un poco hacia atrás para dejarle sitio, mientras se estaba echando crema en las manos, él se sentó delante de ella.

—Tiene una la espalda ancha, se nota que está en forma, no tanto como Junpei pero nada mal. —Durante el juego nonario se sintió atraída por el chico moreno, pero dio por perdida cualquier posibilidad debido a sus sentimientos por Akane. Le empezó a masajear la espalda y él se quejó.

—Está fría, ¿eh? —Se burló.

—Joder, sí… —Le masajeo por los hombros, el cuello y después por toda la espalda…

—Ahora me toca a mí vengarme, me has hecho pasar un buen rato, pero a la vez incómodo. —Pensó de manera vengativa y un gemido de él la despierta de sus pensamientos.

—Eres buena, Clover. —Le dijo en un suspiro de placer, la sorprendió, pero al mismo tiempo estaba por empezar su venganza.

—He notado que tienes los hombros y el cuello bastante cargados. —Le masajeo esa zona buscando el lugar donde podía producirle más placer.

—Hace unos días que me duele la espalda, sobre todo el cuello.

—El trabajo de oficina es duro.

—Y que lo digas, más si tienes que hacer horas extras. —Aoi volvió a suspirar de placer, pero esta vez con algo más de intensidad al insistir más en el cuello. —Tienes unas manos celestiales.

—El cuello es su punto débil, lo tendré en cuenta. —Pensó con malicia. —Tú tampoco has estado mal. —Le dijo en un tono seductor que dejo escapar inconscientemente.

—No me has dicho nada. —La respondió en el mismo tono.

—Porque me estaba quedando dormida. —Mintió sonrojada, no le iba decir que estaba gozando con sus masajes.

—Pues menos mal que no has soltado ningún ronquido. —Le dijo riendo y sabía que le estaba mintiendo, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

—¡Yo no ronco! —Le dijo al oído y apretó con fuerza en el cuello riendo con maldad.

—Está bien, lo retiro. —Se rindió y en ese momento sintió sus pechos sobre su espalda, estaba muy cerca de él, sintió el impulso de querer acariciarle sus muslos y en su mente se imagino como la tumbaba sobre la tumbona para besarla sin importar la gente de alrededor.

—¿De repente te comió la lengua el gato o qué? —Preguntó de forma burlona ante su silencio y le despertó de sus pensamientos, pero el hecho de que siguiera apretando sus pechos contra él no ayudaba mucho.

—Me quede pensando…Los demás ya se están bañando será mejor que vayamos. —Se levantó enseguida camino hacia la piscina. —¿Cómo se me ocurren esas cosas de repente? ¡Eres un maldito pervertido, Aoi! —Se maldijo mentalmente.

Clover le miro unos instantes perpleja por su actitud, decidió no darle importancia y fue a reunirse con los demás. Akane y Junpei siguieron dándose mimos en el agua, Alice, Light y nuestros dos protagonistas los miraban avergonzados ya que no pasaban desapercibidos.

—Esos dos no pierden el tiempo. —Bromeó Alice y sintió la mirada asesina de su amiga.

—Es como si fuera una luna de miel para ellos, pero podrían cortarse un poco. —Siguió Aoi con la broma.

—Para unos su luna de miel y para otros puede que a la larga también lo sea. —Insinuó la morena mirando al peliblanco y a su amiga quien no se quedó callada.

—Aunque de manera forzada para algunos.

—Siento interrumpir, pero he escuchado que pronto atracaremos así que deberíamos ir preparándonos y avisarles. —Avisó Light.

—Pues cualquiera les interrumpe. —Comentó la mulata, justo en ese momento, cerca de ellos, pasó un niño con una pistola de agua y el albino le detuvo.

—Perdona, ¿me dejas un momento eso? —Preguntó señalando la pistola y el chico no estaba seguro.

—Te prometo que te vas a reír bastante. —Dudo unos instantes y al final termino dejándosela.

—Gracias, ¿está cargada? —El chico asintió, el Kurashiki apuntó a Junpei y disparó, pero no esperaba que una pistola tan pequeña echara un chorro tan potente, tanto que casi se ahoga. El moreno se giró enfadando buscando al culpable hasta que le encontró.

—¡¿Qué haces, tío?! ¡Casi me ahogas!

— Era para decirte que ya atracamos. —Todos estallaron a carcajadas incluida Akane y el niño.

—Joder, podrías haberte acercado.

—Tío, es que cualquiera os interrumpía además paso de tener diabetes.

—Ésta me la vas a pagar. —Le señaló con el dedo sin poder aguantar la risa, Aoi le devolvió la pistola a su dueño dándole las gracias de nuevo. Salieron de la piscina para secarse con una toalla y se cambiaron con la ropa de antes para ir a por su equipaje.

El grupo estaba asomado por la barandilla, se estaban aproximando al puerto y desde esa distancia se podía apreciar que era una isla paradisíaca, la típica isla tropical que salía en las películas, con el agua de color turquesa y grandes palmeras. Al cabo de unos minutos dieron el aviso de que bajaran del barco, nuestros turistas siguieron a los demás pasajeros. El puerto no estaba muy lejos del hotel, aunque se les hizo pesado por tener que cargar con las maletas a pesar de que llevaban ruedas.

Por fuera el edificio era bastante alto de color blanco y decorado con cristaleras, aunque el interior era todavía más espectacular, la decoración era muy elegante con sofás rojos de terciopelo en la recepción, adornos dorados y con jarrones artesanales de porcelana adornados con flores coloridas y exóticas que además de embellecer el lugar emanaban un dulce olor. Mientras estaban esperando en la cola para registrarse, escucharon que las habitaciones eran sólo para dos personas, con opción de cama de matrimonio o camas separadas.

—¿Cómo vamos a hacer lo de las habitaciones? —Pregunto Alice.

—Jumpy y yo compartiremos habitación…con cama de matrimonio. —Dijo Akane agarrando el brazo de su novio y éste se puso rojo como un tomate.

—Entonces los que quedamos…lo lógico sería chicos con chicos y chicas con chicas. —Comento Light.

—Tienes razón. —Aprobó Clover, a Aoi también le pareció buena idea, pero a la egipcia no le entusiasmaba demasiado.

Al terminar de registrarse se fueron a sus habitaciones a dejar sus maletas y salieron a caminar por la isla e ir a comer a algún restaurante. Pasearon por los alrededores del hotel, no se querían alejar mucho hasta estar un poco acostumbrados a la zona, primero empezaron por el camino que había cerca de la playa siguiendo su recorrido. Akane y Junpei iban agarrados de la mano, Alice aprovechó la oportunidad para intimar más con Light caminando junto a él y nuestros protagonistas se sintieron algo incómodos por la situación, pero entre los dos iban comentando el paisaje.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 03: La primera noche**

Por el camino había muchos chiringuitos de bares, heladerías, restaurantes…Doblando la esquina, en una plaza, se encontraron un mercadillo donde vendían de todo (ropa, joyería, manualidades, souvenirs, etc.), las chicas se paraban en cada puesto para mirar los objetos en venta, por otra parte, a los chicos no les quedó más remedio que tener paciencia hasta que se cansaran. Después de una buena sesión de compras y de andar bastante, decidieron volver al hotel ya que se estaba haciendo de noche, en el camino de vuelta se pararon en uno de los chiringuitos de la playa a cenar. Era un sitio muy exótico, estilo hawaiano, todo el mobiliario estaba hecho con cañas de bambú de color claro, el lugar estaba ambientado con música jazz relajante, la pareja se sentó una al lado del otro en una de las mesas más grandes, Alice les imitó con Light y nuestros protagonistas no tuvieron otro remedio que hacer lo mismo.

—El sitio es muy bonito. —Comentó Akane fascinada.

—Y lo de la carta tiene buena pinta, sobre todo los postres. —Añadió Alice.

—Venga dejemos la emoción a un lado y vamos a cenar, me muero de hambre. —Dijo Junpei leyendo la carta.

—Si pides pulpo, ten cuidado de que te escupa tinta en la cara. —Bromeó Aoi y todos se rieron recordando cuando le disparó con la pistola de agua.

—Jajaja, muy gracioso.

—Haya paz, será mejor que pidamos antes de que venga el camarero. —Dijo Light riendo y leyeron la carta más detenidamente.

—¿Qué tal si pedimos un poco de todo? —Sugirió Clover.

—Es buena idea, después de todo cuesta decidir. —Aceptó la Kurashiki, el camarero no tardó en llegar para tomarles nota, pidieron: unas brochetas de carne con verduras, un cóctel servido en un cascaron de piña con una mezcla de lechuga, piña y gambas pequeñas en salsa rosa, salmón a la plancha con patatas asadas cortado todo en dados y para beber pidieron un vino de la casa que resultó tener un dulce aroma frutal.

El grupo apenas habló ya que se estaban deleitando con la comida, Akane y Junpei se daban de comer el uno al otro como el resto de parejas que había en el restaurante, Alice no dudo en imitarles con Light quien estaba rojo de vergüenza y resignado, Clover y Aoi se miraban incómodos.

—No pintamos nada aquí. —Le comentó a la pelirosa en voz baja.

—Y que lo digas. —Le respondió en el mismo tono.

—Menos mal que nos podemos entretener comiendo.

—Les cortaría el rollo, pero no veo ningún pulpo ni ninguna pistola. —La chica se puso a reír y casi escupe la comida.

—Que malo eres. —Él no pudo contener la risa.

—Y ellos son unos pesados, algo hay que hacer.

—Sin pulpo ni pistola, nada.

—Pero sí con limones. —Sonrió con malicia mientras miraba el plato con gajos de limón, cogió uno y lo estrujó con los dedos. —Lo malo es que no tienen mucha potencia.

—A ver lo voy a intentar yo. —Cogió uno, le pincho con el tenedor estrujándolo con los dedos y una pepita salió disparada como una bala hacía a la frente de la egipcia.

—¡Ouch!

—¿Pasa algo Alice? —Preguntó Light preocupado y la pareja dejo sus mimos para prestar atención a lo que había sucedido.

—Algo me ha dado en la frente. —Aoi y Clover intentaban contener la risa, fácilmente les delataron y estallaron casi llorando de la risa.

—¿Qué os pasa? —Preguntó Akane contagiada por sus risas y al mismo tiempo extrañada.

—Clover ha recreado el lanzamiento a la Luna. —Bromeó Aoi.

—Ha sido sin querer, he estrujado el limón y la pepita ha salido volando…perdón.

—Estás siendo una mala influencia para ella. —Intentó decir seriamente Junpei pero les contagió la risa.

—¿Yo? Si me quiere copiar no tengo la culpa.

—¡Yo no te quiero copiar! —Exclamó haciéndose la ofendida.

—Pues bien, que te ha faltado tiempo para intentar disparar con algo.

—¡Empezaste tú! Y ha sido sin querer. —Alice intentaba estar seria, pero no pudo contenerse y Light tampoco, al cabo de un rato se calmaron porque la gente los miraba algo molestos y volvieron a quedarse un rato en silencio comiendo, de postre tomaron un granizado de limón, se lo tomaron rápidamente ante los cuchicheos de la gente, pagaron la cuenta a medias y regresaron al hotel. Junpei y Akane se fueron juntos a su habitación agarrados de la cintura y susurrándose al oído, estaban algo achispados por el vino, Aoi se fue con Light y Clover tuvo que tirar a Alice del brazo para que no fuera detrás de su hermano, ya que, a causa de los efectos del vino, seguramente haría alguna locura.

Las habitaciones eran de camas separadas excepto la de la pareja, que la pidieron de matrimonio, tenían sábanas blancas y entre medias de ambas camas había una mesita de noche con una lámpara y un teléfono, una cama estaba ubicada cerca de la puerta del baño y la otra cerca de la terraza desde la que se podía ver la piscina del hotel, también había un mini bar con una nevera pequeña y una televisión grande de pantalla plana. Alice eligió la que estaba más cerca del baño y Clover la otra, las dos chicas buscaban en sus maletas sus neceseres y sus pijamas, la mulata apenas podía sostenerse en pie.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó la pelirosa y su amiga se sentó en la cama.

—¡No! Estoy triste y mareada.

—Normal, te has pasado con el vino, pero no sé porque estás triste.

—Porque...yo quería estar con mi hombre. —La miro seriamente, —Clover, vamos a la habitación de los chicos, yo con Light y tú con Aoi.

—¡Deja de decir tonterías! Ves a darte una ducha. —Le señaló el baño sonrojada.

—Bueno pues dile a Light que venga aquí a ayudarme con el baño, y tú te vas con Aoi y le frotas la espalda.

—No te voy hacer caso porque estás borracha.

—No me negaras que no te gusta la idea, de hecho, en el barco lo estabais haciendo. —Alice comenzó a imitar los gemidos que hacía cuando el albino le ponía crema en la espalda.

—¡Yo no hacía eso!

—Oh, sí.

—Deja de decir tonterías. —Furiosa sacó sus cosas y las de su amiga de la maleta.

—¿Sabes que los borrachos y los niños nunca mienten?

—Lo sé, y también sé que las amigas no se dejan tiradas.

—¿Qué dices?

—En el barco y mientras paseábamos te fuiste lanzada a por mi hermano, podías haberme avisado de tus intenciones y os hubiera dejado el viaje a para los dos.

—Lo siento, pero si no venías él tampoco lo hubiera hecho…—Hizo una breve pausa. —Sé que no te hace mucha gracia que pueda llegar a salir con él. —Comentó con un tono de tristeza.

—Alice, sabes que no tengo ningún problema si llegáis a ser novios, pero te agradecería que me avisaras antes para no quedar como una idiota.

—Tienes razón, pero es que Light es tan caballeroso, amable y tan inteligente, hacía mucho que un chico no me trataba como si fuera un trozo de carne y siento una paz estando con él, además es increíblemente misterioso y atractivo.

—Ya veo que te relaja tanto que hasta te olvidas de tu amiga, sabes es triste que te tenga que tirarte pepitas de limón para que te enteres de que existo. —Dijo medio molesta y medio burlona.

—Y me merezco que me lances todas las pepitas del mundo, es más, a la próxima me lanzas el limón más grande, de verdad que a la próxima te mantengo informada. —La miraba con ojos suplicantes y haciendo pucheros. —Perdóname.

—Que sí tonta y deja de poner esa cara. —Le respondió en una media sonrisa.

—¡Eres la mejor! —La abrazó rodeándola por los hombros. —Aunque también me tienes que agradecer el buen rato que pasaste con cierto albino.

—Al pobre también lo dejo tirado su hermana y mi hermano a penas le hablaba porque cierta acosadora no le dejaba en paz, así que no nos quedó otra que hablar entre nosotros.

—Y ya de paso tocaros mutuamente, bien jugado picarona.

—¡Enserio deja decir estupideces! —Exclamó Clover avergonzada al recordar el placer que pasó cuando masajeó su espalda.

—en todo el camino no me perdí de tus gestos cuando te hablaba y te tocaba. —La volvió a imitar, pero más exagerada.

—¡Yo no hacía eso! ¡Para ya! —Exclamó boquiabierta y roja como un tomate.

—La verdad es que Aoi no está nada mal, deberías aprovechar para darte un buen revolcón, llevas mucho tiempo sin...

—¡Estás loca! —Quitó sus brazos de alrededor de sus hombros y se apartó de su amiga.

—¿Qué problema hay? Los dos estáis solteros, sois jóvenes y estamos en un sitio exótico y romántico.

—No sabes si está soltero.

—Mañana le pregunto y te consigo información de lo más completita.

—Ni se te ocurra. —Se acercó a su cama para coger su neceser y su pijama. —Me voy a duchar, paso de hablar con borrachas lunáticas, ahí te he dejado tu pijama.

—Aoi, mi amor, hazme tuya toda la noche. —Se tumbó en su cama imitando a su amiga en pleno clímax tocándose el cuerpo, ésta agarró una almohada y se la lanzó con rabia y muerta de vergüenza antes de entrar al baño lo que provocó que estallara a carcajadas.

—Maldita, chalada. —Se quitó la ropa para para ducharse, mientras se enjabona el cuerpo, fantaseó con que el albino estaba desnudo en la ducha con ella acariciando todo su cuerpo tal y como lo había hecho en el barco cuando le puso crema. —Estúpida Alice, me lo ha tenido que recordar.

Por otro lado, en la habitación de los chicos, Aoi ayudaba a Light a sacar las cosas de su maleta. Entre ellos había cierta confianza ya que en el primer juego nonario estuvieron en el mismo grupo junto con Akane, al ser ellos los más mayores eran los que aportaban un poco tranquilidad al resto en la medida de lo posible.

—Nunca imaginé que te vería coqueteando con una chica. —Comentó burlón el Kurashiki.

—No coqueteaba. —Respondió extrañado.

—Pues te faltó tiempo para dejarte llevar, aunque no te culpo, con una mujer como Alice cualquiera se volvería loco.

—¿Te gusta? —En sus palabras se podía notar el miedo y la inseguridad.

—No, que va, aunque no te voy a negar que es muy guapa y tiene un cuerpo espectacular.

—Clover también me la describió así, pero no consigo imaginarlo.

—¿Alguna vez llegaste a ver un dibujo o una película de Cleopatra?

—Sí, me acuerdo de una película que vi con mis padres y también en los libros de historia del isntituto.

—¿Te pareció guapa?

—Lo cierto es que sí.

—Pues ahí lo tienes, sólo que es más voluptuosa.

—¿Voluptuosa en qué sentido?

—Bueno tiene los pechos grandes y caderas anchas, una mujer con curvas.

—Ojalá pudiera verla. —Comentó con un tono de tristeza.

—Light, no me digas que tu ceguera te está siendo un impedimento para acercarte a ella, corrígeme si me equivoco.

—Bueno antes del accidente, cuando podía ver, no era popular con las chicas y cuando perdí a la vista pues perdieron completamente el interés en mí. Ella sería más feliz con un chico como tú o Junpei, he escuchado a las chicas del barco decir que sois muy atractivos.

—No digas eso ni de broma y ni te dejes guiar por la opinión de los demás. —Le regaño el albino. —Estar en tu situación, hablando mal y claro, es una putada, pero lo que cada uno vivimos es lo que nos hace ser diferentes. En tu caso desarrollaste una intuición que cuando estábamos en el juego nos hacías quedar como idiotas, mi hermana llegó a burlarse de mí tanto en el primer juego como en el segundo. —Light no pudo evitar reírse. —Tienes muchas cualidades, aprovecha estos días para conocerte a ti mismo y aprovecha que Alice está interesada en ti, disfruta y a la mierda lo demás, porque te gusta, ¿verdad?

—Lo cierto es que sí.

—Pues a por ella tío, no lo pienses más.

—Tienes razón no debería de pensar tanto en el que dirán. ¿Entonces tendría que ser más atrevido?

—Ella lleva las riendas así que déjate llevar, aprovecha para conocerla mejor y, sobre todo, muy importante, no dejes de ser como eres y se atrevido cuando te sientas preparado y ella quite límites.

—Eres todo un experto, seguro eres bastante popular con las chicas.

—La experiencia hace al sabio y pues no te creas, algunas pasaban de mí.

—Hablando de mujeres, he notado que te llevas muy bien con mi hermana.

—No tuve la oportunidad de hablar con ella hasta que nos vimos en el bar del barco, me sorprendió, es bastante simpática y muy graciosa.

—¿Y ya está?

—¿Qué más quieres que diga? Acabo de conocerla…—Aoi cayó en la cuenta de a dónde quería dirigir la conversación. —Alice te ha contado cuando estábamos en la piscina.

—Aunque se contuvo con los detalles.

—Sólo le ponía crema en la espalda, como tú con Alice.

—La diferencia es que lo he reconocido y tú no. —Dijo de manera burlona, después de un silencio incomodo, su compañero de habitación estalló.

—Está bien, tu hermana aparte de ser simpática y graciosa también es guapa y está buena. Además, hace como dos años que no tocaba a una chica y pues me gusto, no te lo voy a negar a estas alturas.

—¿Tanto tiempo? Me sorprende viniendo de ti.

—Me cansé de no tener suerte con ninguna y me di una tregua.

—Y ahora quieres ligar con mi hermana, ¿no?

—¡Para nada!

—Bueno te aviso de antemano que no pondré obstáculos entre vosotros, eso sí ni se te ocurra hacerle daño, y ya de paso te informo que tienes vía libre ya que no tiene novio. —Le respondió con una sonrisa burlona. —Voy a ducharme, gracias por ayudarme con la maleta y por el consejo.

—Tú muy gentleman por fuera, pero en el fondo eres una serpiente venenosa, ¿lo sabías?

—Y me lo dice el hermano malvado de Santa. —Entro en el baño y cerró la puerta.

Aoi se asomó a la terraza cuyas vistas daban a la playa, en su cabeza recordó con cada detalle de lo que pasó con Clover: el tacto de su piel, cómo se retorcía con sus caricias y sus pequeños gemidos de placer que intentaba ocultar y que luego mintió diciendo que se estaba quedando dormida, resultándole divertido y a la vez adorable. También pensó en lo de intentar acercarse a ella, ya que al igual que él, estaba soltera y contaba con la aprobación de Light, y pues se merecía otra oportunidad después de dos años.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 04: Un agradable paseo**

Alice y Clover fueron las primeras en levantarse e ir al bufet, era un sitio muy amplio lleno de mesas y sillas de madera, en el centro estaban los expositores con la comida para servirse, había macedonias de todas las variedades, bollería de todo tipo, tostadas recién hechas para untarlas con la gran diversidad de mermeladas que ofrecían. Por otra parte, había máquinas para servir: café, leche fresca, chocolate, zumo e infusiones.

Las chicas quedaron sorprendidas con todo lo que había, imitaron a los demás turistas agarrando una bandeja y los cubiertos envueltos en una servilleta blanca, y comenzaron el tour por los expositores. Clover se sirvió un par de croissants y unos tarritos de mermelada de fresa, Alice unos bollos de leche y un poco de macedonia, después fueron a la parte de las bebidas y ambas se hicieron un café con leche y se fueron a una mesa. Justo cuando se sentaron vieron a lo lejos a Light y a Aoi que las saludaron con la mano, no tardaron en reunirse con ellas con sus bandejas ya servidas, llevaban unas tostadas con unos tarritos de mermelada de melocotón y para beber lo mismo que las chicas.

—¿Cómo habéis pasado la noche? — Preguntó Light.

—Bien, las camas son muy cómodas, ¿vosotros qué tal? —Preguntó su hermana.

—Bastante bien. —Le respondió.

—Bueno podría haber estado mejor. —Comentó Alice mientras miraba descaradamente a Light y su amiga la observaba con instinto asesino. —Parece que la parejita va a llegar tarde.

—Deben de estar aún en su nidito de amor. —Bromeó Aoi.

—Me sorprende que te lo tomes tan bien tratándose de tu hermana. —Dijo sorprendida la morena.

—No soy quién para meterme en su relación, Akane decidió estar con él y Junpei es buen tío y se nota que la quiere, me conformo con eso ya lo que hagan en su intimidad es cosa de ellos.

—Dan bastante envidia, son como la pareja perfecta e idílica. ¿Nunca se pelean?

—Alice, eso no es asunto tuyo. —Le reprochó su amiga.

—Tengo curiosidad.

—Alguna vez se han peleado, siempre por tonterías, pero enseguida vuelven a hacer las paces y tan amorosos como siempre.

—Vamos que en cualquier momento se casan y te dan sobrinos.

—Puede ser, pero de momento quieren terminar sus estudios y luego encontrar trabajo.

—Debe ser bonito tener sobrinos o hijos. —Comentó Light.

—Tú tranquilo, Clover aún es joven y seguro que dentro de unos años te los dará…Aunque puede que tú le des sobrinos a ella antes. —Su amiga casi escupió la comida.

—¡Alice!

—Es lo más probable, aunque no tengo prisas. —Respondió el chico de cabello grisáceo riendo avergonzado.

—¿Qué me dices de ti, Aoi? ¿No te gustaría tener hijos y darle sobrinitos a Akane? —Preguntó la mulata con curiosidad.

—Claro que me gustaría, pero tampoco tengo prisas.

—¿Tu novia opina lo mismo? —La pelirosa le pegó un codazo para que se callara, pero pasó de ella.

—No tengo novia. —Le respondió Aoi riendo por los intentos desesperados de Clover de callar a su amiga.

—¿Enserio? Tranquilo ya te saldrá alguna que quiera tener hijos o dar sobrinos a su hermano. —Al decir esto miró por el rabillo del ojo a su compañera de habitación que se dio cuenta y empezó a toser, en ese momento quería matarla, de hecho, lo estaba haciendo con la mirada, y deseaba venderle su alma al diablo para que el albino no se diera cuenta de su indirecta.

—Ya saldrá, mientras no tengo prisa. ¿Y tú quieres tener hijos o dar sobrinos a alguna amiga? —Ante el interrogatorio de Alice, Aoi se sintió algo incómodo, no le gustaba hablar de su vida personal ni siquiera con su hermana. Sin embargo, en vez de enfadarse, decidió seguirle el juego, acostumbrado a lidiar con la presión en su trabajo.

—Me gustaría, pero todo a su tiempo.

—Seguro que tu novio debe estar contento o algo aterrado por eso, así que intenta no presionarle mucho, a los hombres nos ponen nerviosos esos temas. —Clover se rio por lo bajo al ver que Aoi miro discretamente a su hermano y refiriéndose a la presión que ella ejercía sobre él para seducirle, había puesto el juego en su contra.

—Aunque no lo parezca, soy una mujer muy pacífica y paciente.

—Veo que os lo estáis pasando bien. —Dijo Akane con una gran sonrisa.

—Y vosotros también lo habéis pasado bien, ¿no? —Comentó burlona Alice.

—Ha sido una noche genial, ¿verdad Jumpy?

—Deberíamos ir a buscar algo para desayunar, seguro que falta poco para que cierren. —Junpei rojo como un tomate fue corriendo a servirse el desayuno para evitar una situación embarazosa y su novia le siguió.

Mientras seguían desayunando, planificaron qué lugares irían a visitar, esta vez recorrerían las afueras del hotel para ver los museos, los monumentos, ir a la playa, etc. Al terminar, no tardaron en emprender su viaje turístico, Akane iba agarrada al brazo de Junpei, para ellos era como su luna de miel, Alice fue corriendo al lado de Light para imitarles, pero Clover la frenó a tiempo.

—No me puedo creer que llegaras a interrogarle de esa manera.

—Anoche te dije que te conseguiría buena información, deberías estarme agradecida.

—Le has incomodado. —Le reprochó la pelirosa.

—O le preguntabas tú o lo hacía yo, pero en vista de que no te atrevías decidí echarte una mano.

—Estás más loca que una cabra.

—Oye, ¿no decías que querías encontrar un chico maduro y con la cabeza en su sitio? Pues ahí lo tienes, está soltero, le gustaría formar una familia y, como no espabiles, vendrán a quitártelo porque no pasa desapercibido por ninguna. —Dijo señalando a Aoi.

—No estoy preparada para afrontar una relación y ni para pasar una noche loca.

—Un poco de diversión no te vendría mal, eres una chica atractiva y cuando te lo propones eres pura sensualidad. Así que dudo que te rechace, además si no sale bien pues al menos te habrás acostado con un chico guapo, simpático, listo y bueno, aunque algo reservado, pero igual en confianza resulta que es un volcán en erupción.

—¿Por qué ese empeño en juntarme con él?

—Porque llevo dos años viéndote esa cara de amargada y aburrida, quiero verte sonreír de nuevo, que recuperes tu autoestima y vuelvas a ser una chica segura de ti misma. Y algo me dice, que él es la clave y si vas a decir: "es muy mayor para mí", te recuerdo que la edad es igual a experiencia.

—No me importa la edad, es cierto que Aoi es un buen chico, pero no, necesito tiempo así que no insistas, por favor.

—Como quieras, pero luego no te lamentes si una chica exótica de las que hay por aquí se lo liga.

—¿Va todo bien chicas? —Preguntó Light preocupado ya que se habían quedado un poco atrás de ellos.

—Al menos piénsalo. —Le susurró a Clover en voz baja y se fue corriendo al lado de su amado para agarrarle del brazo. —Está todo bien, por cierto, te queda muy bien la blusa.

—Gracias. —Se sonrojó el chico alto. Nuestra protagonista se quedó muy atrás de ellos pensando en la conversación que había tenido con su amiga, en parte tenía razón, necesitaba pasar página, merecía ser feliz, amar y sentirse amada, pero esa inseguridad de volver a intentarlo se lo estaba impidiendo.

—¿Clover va todo bien? —Le preguntó Aoi viendo que todos seguían su camino y la dejaban atrás.

—Sí, todo bien. —Forzó una sonrisa.

—No tienes buena cara. —La pelirosa aún tenía las palabras de su amiga en la cabeza, lo cierto es que su imaginación no tardó en echar a volar, imaginándose a ella viviendo una pasión desenfrenada con Aoi, los dos desnudos, besándose, tocándose…amándose.

—Debe ser que no desayune lo suficiente o el calor. —El albino la miro preocupado. —Es un clima muy caluroso el de esta isla. —Bromeó para romper el hielo.

—Si quieres paramos a descansar.

—Tranquilo, se me pasará…—Su visión se volvió borrosa, perdió el conocimiento y se desmayó, por suerte Aoi consiguió atraparla a tiempo para que no cayera al suelo.

Perdieron de vista al grupo, quedando ellos dos solos, Aoi la cargó en sus brazos y buscó un sitio con sombra hasta que recuperara la conciencia. Llegó a un parque con unas grandes palmeras que daban mucha sombra y debajo de cada uno había bancos, la dejo en uno de ellos colocando su cabeza encima de su regazo mientras la abanicaba con el mapa. Mientras esperaba, observó el lugar, los jardines estaban muy bien cuidados llenos de césped, de flores y de árboles coloridos y las palmeras eran majestuosas, por todos lados se podían ver parejas de enamorados agarrándose de la mano y dándose besos, se alegró de ver alguna que otra familia con niños para variar las vistas. El sonido de su teléfono le sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Sí?

—¿Dónde estáis? —Le preguntó Akane preocupada.

—En un parque, Clover se desmayó.

—Pero si esta mañana estaba bien.

—Ha debido ser un golpe de calor, cuando se recupere os alcanzaremos.

—Vale, cuida bien de ella y cuando esté mejor llámame y te digo dónde estamos.

—Sí, te avisaré, no te preocupes.

—Hasta luego.

—Hasta luego. —Colgó el teléfono.

—Alice estás loca, no insistas… —Deliró la pelirosa y Aoi no pudo evitar reírse, la veía adorable diciendo cosas sin sentido. Al cabo de unos minutos abrió lentamente los ojos.

—¿Ya estás mejor?

—Sí, un poco. —Al darse cuenta de la perspectiva con la que miraba al Kurashiki, se dio cuenta de que estaba encima de su regazo, abrió los ojos como platos e intentó levantarse, pero la frenó agarrándola de los hombros y obligándola a que se tumbara de nuevo.

—Si te levantas muy rápido va a ser peor.

—Pero…

—No me molestas. —La calmó con una sonrisa y decidió hacerle caso, la verdad es que con el intento de levantarse la cabeza volvió a darle vueltas, además se sentía como en el paraíso en el regazo de Aoi mientras le abanica y el paisaje daba ambiente.

—¿Qué me ha pasado?

—Tenías muy mala cara, estuvimos hablando y te desmayaste.

—¿Y los demás?

—Avanzaron sin nosotros, cuando estés mejor iremos a buscarlos.

—No me digas que cargaste conmigo hasta aquí y he estado todo el rato así encima de ti.

—Así es.

—Lo siento mucho. —Se llevo las manos a la cara, imaginándose la situación y más después de lo que le había dicho Alice.

—No pasa nada, ¿por cierto te pasó algo con ella? No parabas de insultarla y maldecirla.

—Le gusta sacarme de mis casillas y meterse en mis asuntos, sé que lo hace de buena fe, pero a veces se sobrepasa. Eso me recuerda a cuando estábamos desayunando, se pasó con aquel interrogatorio, lo siento intenté callarla.

—Deja de pedir disculpas, además no fue culpa tuya y vi que hacías todo lo posible por callarla y matarla al mismo tiempo. —Dijo riendo al recordar como miraba a su amiga y sus gestos hacia ella.

—Sé que te hizo sentir incómodo como yo ahora, lo…—Le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza con el mapa.

—Deja de disculparte, esto y lo otro eran algo inevitable y ya te he dicho que no pasa nada. —La tranquilizó con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que comenzaba a volverla loca ya que se veía muy sexy y dulce. —Por cierto, deberías beber algo de agua para hidratarte.

—Tengo una botella en mi bolsa. —Aoi buscó con su permiso, fue fácil encontrarla ya que no llevaba muchas cosas dentro.

—Gracias…Bueno gracias por todo…

—Está bien, pero por favor no te disculpes de nuevo. —Le advirtió con una media sonrisa.

—Vale. —Le devolvió el gesto y tomo un buen trago de agua. —Este sitio es muy bonito, tienes buen gusto.

—Fue el primer sitio que vi con sombra.

—Es muy relajante, las vistas, el sonido de los pájaros y estando así tan cómoda. —Dijo bromeando.

—Me alegra ser una buena almohada. —Se burló.

—Es cómo el paraíso sólo que no eres un morenito exótico.

—Disculpe señorita por ser un muerto viviente.

—Bueno al menos eres guapo, no me quejo. —Aoi se sorprendió, ninguna chica le había hecho un cumplido. Clover al ver su expresión se levantó rápidamente maldiciéndose por haber arruinado el ambiente entre ellos.

—Cuidado. —La avisó.

—Ya estoy mejor, si quieres vamos a buscarlos.

—¿Segura?

—Sí, tranquilo. —El Kurashiki se levantó para llamar a su hermana por teléfono y ella no paraba de reñirse a sí misma por el comentario que había hecho. Antes de darle al botón de llamada, él se giró para verla. Estaba sentada en el banco cabizbaja estrujando la botella, la observó con una sonrisa y la llamó.

—Clover. —Le miró aún avergonzada. —Gracias por el cumplido. —Le dedicó una gran sonrisa, la pelirosa estaba más tranquila al saber que su elogio no le desagradó, ella también le dedicó una sonrisa y por un momento pensó en la idea de Alice de intentar tener algo con él. La primera vez que le vio en el juego nonario ya le pareció un chico bastante atractivo y sexy, y al reencontrarse con él se llevó la sorpresa de que era bastante amable y muy gracioso, era el tipo de chico que le gustaba y al ver que no le disgustaba su compañía empezó a pensar en la posibilidad de aproximarse más a él, pero la realidad la trajo de vuelta. No tenía ni idea de lo que pensaba de ella, si le gustaba, si no la encontraba guapa, si la veía como a una niña o si para el Kurashiki la diferencia de edad era un impedimento, las dudas y las inseguridades volvieron a apoderarse de ella.

—¿Akane?

—¿Cómo está Clover?

—Mejor, así que dime donde estáis.

—Estamos cerca del puerto, mirando de conseguir ir en barco hasta una isla, nos encontrareis cerca de una escultura con unas cigüeñas.

—Ok, iremos preguntando a la gente y mirando en el mapa a ver dónde está eso, hasta luego.

—¿Dónde están? —Preguntó la Field.

—Dicen que cerca de una plaza con una escultura de unas cigüeñas. —Aoi abrió el mapa, ella se levantó para también mirar.

—Es ahí, ¿no? —Señaló la pelirosa con el dedo.

—El parque donde estamos está aquí, si seguimos el paseo y giramos a la izquierda, se supone que ya estaremos allí. —Dijo dibujando la ruta con el dedo sobre el folleto.

—Está cerca.

—Pues si ya estás mejor, vamos.

Los dos siguieron el paseo del parque, se pararon cerca de un lago donde había una gran aglomeración de gente mirando a una mamá pato con sus crías. Un poco más adelante se encontraron un señor haciendo un espectáculo de marionetas al que le dejaron unas monedas y avanzando más vieron un puesto de helados.

—Tengo ganas de un helado fresquito, ¿tú no? —Comentó Clover.

—La verdad es que no estaría mal tomar algo fresco.

—Eso me recuerda que me toca invitarte.

—Cierto, me debes una.

—¿Qué les sirvo pareja? —Preguntó el heladero, la Field se sonrojó ante su comentario y Aoi sonrío algo ruborizado.

—Quiero una bola de helado de fresa con trozos de fresas. —Pidió ella.

—Yo una de vainilla con almendras.

—¡Marchando! —El heladero sirvió en unas pequeñas tarrinas una generosa bola de helado en cada una, ella le pagó, se despidieron de él y siguieron con el paseo.

—Mmmm, ¡qué bueno está! —Exclamó ella.

—Sí que está bueno, ¿quieres probarlo? —Le ofreció Aoi.

—¿Puedo? —Él asintió y Clover agarró su cuchara y se llevó un poco de la bola de helado. —También está bueno, prueba del mío si quieres. —Le ofreció ella y Aoi recogió con su cuchara un poco de su helado.

—No está mal.

Continuaron caminando mientras iban tomando su helado. Aoi se sentía bien con su compañía, a parte de su hermana, ha sido la primera chica en invitarle a algo, aunque se lo debiera. Su ex novia nunca le agradeció los detalles que tenía con ella, siempre debía que complacerla en sus caprichos que no eran baratos y de dar cariño ni hablemos, si llegaba a darle un beso daba gracias. El albino decidió que era hora de darse una nueva oportunidad y que mejor que con Clover, una chica guapa, cariñosa y agradable y la única que fue capaz de volverle loco en mucho tiempo, pero las dudas le invadieron al pensar que podría ser demasiado mayor para ella y que cuando le dijo que era guapo simplemente fue un comentario sin ninguna intención.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 05: Una horrible noche**

Se encontraron con los demás en la cafetería donde les indicó Akane, mientras tomaban un refresco, estuvieron mirando lugares para visitar, estaba todo lleno de gente y en la entrada largas filas para entrar, así que optaron por dar una vuelta por la plaza ya que hacían todo tipo de exhibiciones gratuitas: bailes tradicionales, puestos de artesanía y exposiciones de degustación con productos y platos típicos de la zona, así que aprovecharon para comer allí. Al terminar siguieron paseando y haciéndose fotos para tenerlas de recuerdo. La noche estaba por caer, por lo que decidieron volver al hotel, para su sorpresa, vieron un gran espectáculo de luces coloridas, música con mucho ritmo y todo volumen, y la gente bailando con gran alegría y bañándose en la piscina.

Aprovecharon para ir a las habitaciones a asearse y fueron a la gran fiesta, Junpei y Akane no dudaron en ir a la pista de baile, la morena arrastró consigo a Clover quien acepto resignada, Light le pidió a Alice que tenía que hablar con ella, así que se fueron a una mesa para estar tranquilos mientras tomaban unos cócteles y Aoi se fue a la barra a mirar el espectáculo sin quitar los ojos de encima de la Field que bailaba felizmente y alocadamente con su hermana y Junpei.

—Hola guapo, ¿qué te sirvo? —Le pregunto la camarera con mirada de depredadora y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Era una chica de piel morena, de pelo largo negro recogido en una coleta y ojos de color caramelo, llevaba la blusa del uniforme un poco desabotonada para enseñar su voluptuoso escote, el albino no puedo evitar mirar en esa dirección.

—Un whisky con hielo, por favor. —La camarera puso un vaso con dos hielos y le sirvió la bebida sin apartar la mirada de él.

—¿No vas a bailar con tu novia? —Le preguntó al ver que no le quitaba ojo a Clover.

—No tengo novia y hoy no me apetece bailar.

—Mejor, así me haces compañía, todo esto es tan aburrido lleno de parejitas felices y una aquí tan sola.

—Aquellos de allí también te hacen compañía. —Dijo dirigiendo su mirada a unos chicos que ya estaban completamente borrachos y no paraban de beber.

—Esos son unos babosos, no han parado de tirarme los tejos y mirarme descaradamente el escote. En cambio, tú, no sé…tienes algo…especial… —Habló pausadamente para sonar más sensual y apoyó sus pechos en la barra para pronunciar más su escote. Aoi, no podía negar que era una mujer muy bella y seductora, disimuladamente le miraba el escote, se maldijo a sí mismo por caer en un truco tan fácil, habiendo sido tan buen seductor en el pasado, pero no pensaba en caer en sus redes, ya que había cierta chica que le despertaba más interés. A pesar de eso, decidió seguirle el juego, quería comprobar si en verdad sentía una gran atracción hacía Clover o si simplemente los años de abstinencia le estaban perjudicando y despertando sus deseos.

La Field se retiró de la pista de baile para ir a tomar algo al bar donde estaba el Kurashiki, podía aprovechar para conocerle mejor, pero no le gustó nada lo que vio, él estaba muy amigable con la camarera, quien de forma seductora jugueteba con su pelo y se lo comía con la mirada, al albino no le estaba desagradando, más bien la estaba correspondiendo de la misma manera mientras bebía su whisky. La pelirosa, por unos instantes, quedó en shock, necesitaba olvidar aquella imagen de su cabeza, así que se fue a caminar por la playa.

Se sentó en una de las rocas a contemplar el paisaje, lo cierto es que la fresca brisa marina consiguió calmar sus pensamientos, pero la tranquilidad le duro poco, un chico andaba borrachos, antes de que se acercara a ella se levantó para irse, sin embargo, un chico le cortó el paso.

—Hola guapa, ¿dónde vas? —Le pregunto estaba completamente borracho al igual que el otro que estaba detrás suya, apenas podían sostenerse en pie.

—He quedado con alguien.

—¿Con tu novio? Pasa de él y diviértete con nosotros. —Se acercó a su oído y le susurró. —Vamos a bañarnos desnuditos en el mar y así hacemos cochinadas.

—No te quejaras dos tíos para ti solita, venga nena quiero ver ese cuerpo tan delicioso. —Le dijo el otro que estaba por abalanzarse sobre ella para desnudarla.

—¡Dejadme en paz!

—No seas aguafiestas, bombón. —Le respondió el chico de detrás de ella, estaba aterrada ya que nunca había vivido ese tipo de situaciones, y sabía que no se los iba a quitar de encima tan fácilmente por mucho que les dijese que no quería nada de ellos o que estaba esperando a su novio. Intentó tranquilizarse para encontrar una apertura para poderse escapar y la fortuna le sonrió, escucharon a una niña llorar y llamando a sus padres, eso capto la atención de los dos acosadores y Clover aprovechó esa oportunidad.

—¡Amy! ¿Otra vez te perdiste? —La niña la miraba fijamente, la pelirosa corrió hacía ella agarrándola de la mano y huyendo lejos de allí.

—Yo no soy Amy, me llamo Lucy. —Le dijo la niña entre sollozos.

—Yo soy Clover, escucha tenemos que alejarnos de aquí antes de que nos sigan esos dos hombres malos, ¿vale? —Lucy vio a los hombres que efectivamente parecían malos y asintió. —Cuando llegaron a un lugar más tranquilo pararon para que la pequeña le explicara todo.

—¿Buscas a tus papás, Lucy?

—Sí, mis papás me dijeron que tenía prohibido ir allí. —Le respondió señalando la fiesta del hotel. —Vi muchas luces de colores y quería ver que era, me enfadé con ellos porque no me dejaron y cuando pude me escapé, y me perdí.

—A cambio de que me has ayudado antes, te ayudaré a buscarlos, pero prométeme que, si tus papás te dicen que no vayas a un sitio, les harás caso, porque ellos no quieren que te pase nada malo. Además, ya tendrás tiempo de estar en un sitio con esas luces cuando seas mayor.

—¿Por qué a esos sitios sólo pueden ir adultos? ¿Es por qué había gente tocándose el culo? —Preguntó la niña con curiosidad, la Field no pudo evitar soltar una risa y la niña la miro extrañada.

—Digamos que hacen cosas que no deben y que sólo puedes hacer cuando estés muy segura.

—¿Cosas que no deben? ¿Tú haces cosas que no debes, Clover? ¿Por qué?

—Lucy, los adultos somos muy complicados, tú lo único que tienes que hacer es ser una niña buena, hacer caso a tus papás y divertirte mucho con tus amigos. No tengas prisas, cuando te vayas haciendo más mayor, entenderás muchas cosas. —Le respondió pellizcándole suavemente una de sus mejillas.

—Cuando sea mayor quiero ser tan guapa, amable y lista como tú para poder ir allí. —Le dijo con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos azules brillantes.

—Serás más guapa, más amable y más lista que yo, seguro. —Le agarró de nuevo la mano para continuar con su búsqueda. —Vamos a preguntar allí, seguro que te estarán buscando.

—Clover, dijiste que no tenía que ir al sitio de lucecitas. —La pelirosa rio.

—Vamos dentro del hotel a preguntar, pero entraremos por otro lado. —Las dos llegaron a recepción y vieron a una pareja hablando con la recepcionista, Lucy les reconoció enseguida.

—¡Mamá, papá! —Se soltó de la mano de su heroína para correr hacía ellos, estos se giraron enseguida y se agacharon para abrazarla.

—Nos tenías muy preocupados, no vuelvas a separarte de nosotros. —Le riño su madre llorando.

—Lo siento, mamá, papá.

—Lo importante es que estás bien. —Le dijo su padre, los dos se pusieron en pie y miraron a la Field.

—Has sido tú quien la has encontrado, ¿no? —Le preguntó el hombre.

—Sí, la encontré en la playa.

—Muchas gracias, no sé cómo agradecértelo. —Respondió la madre secándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

—No tenéis que agradecerme nada, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo. —La niña fue corriendo a abrazarla.

—Clover, muchas gracias.

—No hay de qué, pero recuerda lo que me has prometido. —Lucy asintió y se fue con sus padres.

Se despidió de ellos y notó que la música no se oía, fue al exterior del hotel y ya no había nadie, sólo los camareros recogiendo las mesas. Llegó la hora de su merecido descanso, se dirigió hacía el ascensor y al llegar a su planta, fue a su habitación. A punto de girar el pomo de la puerta escuchó unas voces, apoyó la oreja en la puerta.

—Light, quiero que seamos sinceros el uno con el otro.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre lo que sentimos. Verás tú me gustas desde que nos conocimos, me pareces un chico inteligente, educado, responsable y muy caballeroso, fuiste el primero en no tratarme como un trofeo el cual hay que conseguir. No me atrevía a confesarme por miedo a no ser suficiente para ti.

—¿Estás de broma? Eso debería decirlo yo, nunca imaginé que una chica tan espectacular como tú pudiera tener sentimientos hacía mí…—Hizo una breve pausa para buscar sus palabras. —Tú también me gustas Alice, aunque estaba confundido y tenía miedo de decírtelo, pensando que merecías a alguien mejor.

—¿Lo dices por lo de tu ceguera?

—Sí y a parte no soy como los demás chicos que suelen gustar a las chicas.

—Para mí eres mucho mejor que ellos, te quiero tal y como eres.

—Lo único que lamento es no poder verte.

—Pero serás el único en poder tocarme y sentirme. —Le agarró ambas manos y las llevo a su cintura. —Te deseo desde hace mucho, Light. —Dijo en un tono suplicante, el Field recordó la conversación que tuvo con Aoi el día que llegaron, una oportunidad así posiblemente no la podría vivir en mucho tiempo, así que lo que tenía que hacer era olvidarse de todo y disfrutar. Sin dudarlo la besó, la mulata hizo el beso más profundo introduciendo su lengua llevando su mano hacía su nuca para mantenerlo cerca de ella.

—Te quiero, Alice. —Dijo en un susurro apoyando su frente contra la de ella.

—Yo también te quiero, Light. —Reanudaron el beso, pero esta vez con más pasión, ella le quitó la blusa, le tumbó sobre la cama y le beso por el torso, se incorporó para quitarse el vestido y el sujetador dejándolos caer al suelo, guio las manos de su amante hacia sus pechos y éste se los masajeó, luego acarició su cuerpo, era sorprendentemente suave y el olor de su perfume le estaba embriagando. Alice le besó suavemente en los labios y él aprovechó para acariciar su espalda que consiguió causarle un escalofrío, ella continúo dejando un rastro de besos por todo su cuerpo y en un hábil movimiento le quito los pantalones junto a la ropa interior, para su sorpresa, el Field gano tal seguridad que revirtió la situación colocándose encima de ella y besando todo su cuerpo.

—Light, no pares, sigue así. —Dijo entre gemidos y uno de ellos sonó más fuerte cuando le quitó la última prenda que le quedaba, le atrajo hacía ella rodeando con sus largas piernas sus caderas y él definitivamente perdió su famosa cordura entregándose a los nuevos sentimientos que esa chica consiguió hacer florecer.

—Alice… —La llamó entre orgasmos.

—Light…—Le susurró con placer.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Clover estaba en shock, eran muchos los sentimientos: alegría porque por fin habían hablado de lo que sentían, tristeza por saber que quedaría en un segundo plano y la sorpresa de descubrir una faceta desconocida de su hermano. Se alejó de la habitación volviendo hacer el recorrido hasta el ascensor, en el mismo pasillo estaba la habitación de Akane y Junpei a quienes se les podía escuchar perfectamente como estaba en pleno éxtasis de placer. En ese momento recordó a Aoi coqueteando con la camarera, que seguramente estaría con ella, besándose, tocándose, disfrutando el uno del otro y consumiéndose por el placer.

La pelirosa movió rápidamente la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, bajo a recepción, había unas pocas luces encendidas, pero no se veía a ningún trabajador ni a ningún huésped, así que se dirigió a uno de los sofás de terciopelo rojo dónde se tumbó y cerró los ojos intentándose dejar llevar por el sueño.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 06: Al final la noche no fue tan horrible**

Uno de los vigilantes del hotel hacía su ronda nocturna, la linterna iluminó ilumino la silueta de una chica tumbada sobre uno de los sofás de la recepción, estaba dormida pero la luz la molestaba dificultándole que pudiera abrir los ojos, el chico apartó la luz para y ésta se incorporó frotándose los ojos.

—Señorita, ¿es huésped del hotel?

—Sí. —Respondió sin saber a quien hablaba ya que tenía que acostumbrar la vista a la iluminación que había.

—No puede quedarse aquí, debe de volver a su habitación. —Clover ya pudo al hombre que llevaba un uniforme del hotel.

—Como si pudiera. —Se quejo en voz baja.

—¿Ha olvidado su llave? Le puedo dar una copia.

—No es eso… ¿Podría darme una habitación?

—Le puedo mirar si hay alguna habitación libre, acompáñeme al mostrador. —Ambos se dirigieron a la recepción, el vigilante paso detrás y escribió rápidamente en el teclado para buscar en el ordenador.

—Lo siento señorita, la única habitación libre es la suite, pero la ocuparan mañana a primera hora. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Clover Field. —Tecleo enseguida.

—Veo que está en la habitación 103 con la señorita Alice.

—Sí, es mi amiga.

—Si quiere la puedo llamar para que venga a buscarla. —Agarró el teléfono y antes de pulsar uno de los botones la pelirosa le detuvo.

—¡No lo haga! —El chico quedo perplejo con el teléfono aún en la mano. —Es que está…estará durmiendo, no quiero molestarla.

—Ya veo… —La miró extrañado ante su comportamiento y colgó.

—¿La enfermería está abierta?

—Hace unos minutos cerraron, no atienden a nadie a no ser que sea de urgencia. —A la Field no le quedaba otra que acudir a la última persona a quien quería recurrir.

—Acabo de acordarme que hay alguien que puede dejarme estar en su habitación, siento mucho las molestias.

—No pasa nada, cualquier cosa aquí estaré. —La tranquilizó con una sonrisa, aunque quedó asustado por su actitud y por su melena revuelta, parecía llevaba una resaca de haber estado de fiesta.

—Buenas noches y gracias.

—Buenas noches, señorita. —Se alejó en dirección al ascensor. —Los turistas de cada vez son más raros. —Comentó por lo bajo el vigilante y reanudó su ronda.

Clover estaba en el pasillo de las habitaciones, pasó por la puerta de los tortolitos que seguían en pleno apogeo, al pasar por la suya ni quiso mirarla acelerando el paso, siguió caminando hasta quedarse de pie enfrente de la puerta 108, donde se hospedaban su hermano y Aoi. Apoyó la oreja sobre la puerta y escuchó unas voces que parecían proceder de una televisión, se apartó, respiró hondo y toco con los nudillos. El albino no tardó en abrir, la miro con sorpresa al verla con la misma, despeinada y con la cara descompuesta.

—¿Clover? ¿Ha pasado algo? —Preguntó preocupado al ver su aspecto.

—Muchas cosas. —Le respondió tímidamente e intentando mirar en el interior.

—¿Va todo bien?

—Perdona si os estoy molestando, seguid a lo vuestro. —Dijo arrepentida y con una sonrisa forzada.

—Si estás buscando a Light, no está.

—Lo sé, está con Alice en mi habitación, ya sabes… —El chico enseguida comprendió la situación.

—Pasa. —Abrió del todo la puerta y se apartó a un lado para dejarla pasar.

—No quiero molestaros, perdón ha sido una estupidez.

—¿Qué dices? Anda pasa. —Insistió.

—Se va a enfadar.

—¿Quién? —Preguntó extrañado.

—La camarera de la fiesta. —El Kurashiki no pudo evitar reír arqueando una ceja.

—No hay nadie, estoy solo. —Clover entro, pero no podía evitar recordar como coqueteaba con ella y pensar que, aunque ahora estuviera solo, podía haber pasado el rato con ella perfectamente.

—Gracias. —El albino cerró la puerta.

—¿Dónde has estado? No te vi en la fiesta.

—No me encontraba bien así que decidí ir a dar una vuelta por la playa, pero dos tíos se pusieron pesados conmigo…

—¡¿Te hicieron algo?! —Preguntó alarmado.

—Estuvieron a punto, pero por suerte una niña apareció, estaba buscando a sus padres y la ayudé, cuando les encontré la fiesta terminó y todo el mundo desapareció. Volví a mi habitación y escuché hablar a Alice y a mi hermano, luego fui a la habitación de Akane y Junpei y ya sabes…estaban a lo suyo…Así que me fui a los sofás de recepción a dormir, pero el vigilante me echó.

—¿Por qué no viniste aquí desde el principio?

—No quería molestarte por si estabas con ella.

—Clover enserio, no vuelvas a irte sola por ahí de noche, y si tienes algún problema y no sabes a quien acudir, puedes contar conmigo, ¿vale? —La Field asintió sorprendida ante la seriedad del Kurashiki. —Ves a darte una ducha y relájate, puedes dormir en la cama de Light.

—Gracias y lo… —Le puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios para callarla.

—Ni se te ocurra disculparte. —Le dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

Sonrojada buscó en la maleta de su hermano alguna camiseta para ponerse, eligió una de manga corta de color gris claro, se fue al baño y se dio una ducha fría para refrescarse y aclararse las ideas con respecto a todo lo que había sucedido hoy, Aoi tumbando a los pies de la cama y apoyado sobre la almohada, miraba la tele sin percatarse en lo que anunciaban y se ensimismo en sus pensamientos.

—¿Está celosa por si he tenido algo con la camarera? No creo, deja de flipar tío, está claro que pasa de mí y le da igual lo que haga. —En el fondo se hacía ilusiones de no resultarle indiferente a la pelirosa, pero al mismo tiempo trataba de autoconvencerse de que sólo causaba esa impresión con un único objetivo, el sexo, la camarera se lo dijo claramente justo cuando termino la fiesta.

—Te dejo recoger tranquila, me voy ya.

—¡Espera! —Le agarró de la muñeca para detenerle. —Le diré a mi compañera que me haga el favor, y así podremos pasar la noche juntos.

—¿Pasarla juntos? —Preguntó confundido y soltó su agarre.

—No te hagas el tonto, hablo de hacerlo, será una noche inolvidable. —Le dijo de forma seductora.

—¿Una noche?

—Una sola noche, sí.

—¿Sólo quieres una?

—No te ofendas, pero es que no me gustan los compromisos.

—Es una oferta tentadora, pero paso.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?

—Porque me aburren las mujeres como tú.

—No sabes lo que te pierdes, estúpido.

—Desde luego que el tiempo, no. —Eso hizo enfurecer a la chica.

—Hay muchos hombres que hasta me suplicarían por pasar una única noche con ellos.

—Pues hoy no ha sido tu día de suerte, buenas noches. —Se marchó hacía su habitación dándole la espalda y sin mirar atrás, definitivamente solo había una chica que le estaba haciendo perder la cordura, esa misma chica que estaba saliendo del baño de su habitación con aquella camiseta que le quedaba bastante holgada, sin embargo mostraba al descubierto uno de sus hombros y era la primera vez que la veía con el pelo suelto, estaba hermosa, sexy y adorable al mismo tiempo, la pelirosa notó cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó perpleja.

—Te iba a decir que, si tienes sed, hay agua en la nevera.

—Ok, gracias. —Agarró una botella y casi se la bebió de un trago, estaba fresca así que con la ducha fría se sentía renovada, se dirigió a la cama de su hermano a tumbarse soltando un largo suspiro.

—¿Qué estás viendo? —Se incorporó para sentarse.

—Una peli de policías, pero ya va a terminar. —Efectivamente, en unos pocos segundos aparecían los créditos en la pantalla y rápidamente la publicidad.

—¿Era buena?

—No estaba mal, ¿ya estás mejor?

—Sí, necesitaba ducharme, beber algo fresco y tumbarme un poco. —Le respondió con gran alivio.

—¿Quieres hablar del tema?

—¿De qué? —Preguntó confundida.

—De lo de Light y Alice.

—No hay mucho que contar, se han confesado sus sentimientos y te puedes imaginar el resto.

—Así que al final le ha echado valor. —Comentó con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Sabías algo?

—Bueno tuvimos una charla de hombres y le animé para que diera el paso, estaba inseguro sobre lo que sentía por Alice y le dije que aprovechara la oportunidad para conocerla, aunque no me imaginaba que iba a actuar tan rápido.

—Creo que antes o después iba a suceder, sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

—¿Estás molesta con ellos?

—Bueno me pondrían haber dicho de dejarles la habitación y yo no estaría mareando a nadie ahora, pero estoy contenta de que al fin hayan dado el paso, me estaban incluso sacando de quicio los dos, más de una vez estuve por decirlo a los cuatro vientos para que se dieran cuenta.

—A mí no me estás mareando, si lo dices por mí.

—Me cuesta pedir favores a los demás, estoy acostumbrada a buscarme la vida, supongo que es una cuestión de orgullo.

—Te entiendo, a mí me pasa igual, cambiando de tema, no te vi en la fiesta.

—Estaba con Akane y Junpei bailando, pero llego un punto en el que sobraba.

—Yo estaba en el bar, podría haberte invitado a una copa.

—Lo iba a hacer, pero te vi muy ocupado divirtiéndote con la camarera, no quería molestaros.

—Y por eso pensaste que estaría aquí enrollándome con ella, ¿no? —Comentó con una sonrisa triunfante.

—Os vi muy coquetos, era obvio que pensara eso, a no ser que todo sucediera antes de que viniera. —En ese momento Clover se estaba dando cuenta de su actitud. —¿Qué haces montándole una escena de celos? Es libre de hacer lo que quiera, no tiene ningún compromiso con nadie, pero ya que está saliendo el tema, puedo descubrir más acerca de él… ¡¿Qué demonios me está pasando con este chico?! —Se regañó así misma.

—Podría haber pasado, pero no ha habido nada, es más si hubieras ido al bar me habrías hecho un favor. —La pelirosa arqueo una ceja extrañada.

—Una chica guapa, exótica y muy bien dotada que intentaba ligar contigo, creo que más bien te hubieras enfadado conmigo por dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

—¿Enserio crees que una chica guapa con buen escote puede conmigo tan fácilmente?

—Pues bien, que se las mirabas.

—Fue por instinto, además necesitaba comprobar una cosa.

—¿El color de su sujetador? —Le preguntó burlona.

—Clover, enserio, me ofendes que pienses que soy tan fácil ante un buen par de melones. —Comento ofendido a modo de broma.

—En ese caso te felicito por no caer en el truco del "escote pronunciado".

—No me digas que usas ese truco. —Comentó sorprendido.

—Alguna vez lo he intentado, no te lo voy a negar, pero por mucho sujetador push-up que lleves no funciona si no hay suficiente.

—Qué pena no poder disfrutar de ese espectáculo. —Le dijo en una media sonrisa picarona.

—¿No era más genial verla a ella? Te estaba haciendo un show privado.

—No me gustan las mujeres con mucho pecho y con la cara con más capas de pintura que un lienzo, las prefiero más naturales y con un pecho en su justa medida.

—Interesante, no sigues los típicos estereotipos.

—Al principio, me fijaba en eso, ya sabes la adolescencia, pero con el paso de los años los gustos cambian. ¿Y qué me dices de ti, listilla?

—¿Qué pasa conmigo?

—Prefieres al típico guaperas, cachas y malote.

—Cuando era más joven me fijaba a ver si tenían abdominales o no, pero después de mi ex ya los veía a todos iguales, mejor dicho, seguían el mismo patrón.

—Hasta que conociste a Junpei.

—¿Qué tiene que ver?

—Durante el juego no le quitabas el ojo de encima.

—Es cierto que Junpei es diferente del resto: amable, educado, generoso, altruista, guapo y para qué negarlo está bueno, aunque era muy indeciso y perdía los nervios con facilidad. Pero sabía que no tendría ninguna oportunidad al ver que estaba enamorado de Akane, por lo que me olvidé de él.

—¿Y no has encontrado a nadie más?

—Después de mis malas experiencias, he decidido no pensar en buscar el amor y a vivir el día a día, y si algún día aparece pues probaré a ver qué tal.

—Buena decisión.

—¿Tú estás buscando a alguien?

—Estoy en las mismas que tú, no quiero pensar en amoríos y prefiero centrarme en lo importante y pasármelo bien, y si un día sale la oportunidad, lo intentaré.

—Excelente decisión. —Clover bostezó y él la imitó.

—Deberíamos dormir, es tarde.

—Con lo interesante que estaba la conversación. —Replicó como una niña pequeña.

—Ya tendremos más conversaciones como esta, algo me dice que vamos a terminar siendo compañeros de habitación.

—Viendo el panorama es lo más probable, bueno ya se verá, buenas noches. —Le dijo con una dulce sonrisa y se acurrucó en la cama.

—Buenas noches. —Se tumbo y antes de apagar la tele la contempló por un rato: su adorable cara, su pequeña pero excelente figura que aquella enorme camiseta no le favorecía para nada. A pesar de su apariencia de niña inocente, era bastante madura y observadora para su edad, aunque las circunstancias personales le obligaron a madurar demasiado rápido. Él empezaba a sentirse atraído por ella, era muy diferente de las chicas con las que había intimado y con respecto a su ex había una enorme diferencia. La Field era la única que le había piropeado sin ninguna intención oculta, le había invitado a algo y se había preocupado por él. Sin embargo, Aoi no quería tirar cohetes, aún no estaba preparado y la diferencia de edad era muy grande.

Se levantó para ir al baño, al salir tomó un poco de agua, apagó la tele y se tumbó en la cama, pero sin quitarle el ojo de encima a su compañera hasta que el sueño le venció.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 07: Se avecinan cambios**

Clover fue la primera en despertarse por los rayos del sol, abrió lentamente los ojos y vio que Aoi aún seguía durmiendo. Se sentó en la cama para observarle, cuando le dijo que la camarera del bar no era su tipo y no había ninguna intención con ella se sintió aliviada, no sabía por qué ya que no eran ni novios y ni siquiera amigos. Podría ser porque sentía atracción por él más que la que tuvo por Junpei, sin embargo, dudó de que pudiera surgir algo entre ellos. No estaba preparada para enamorase otra vez y estaba convencida de que el Kurashiki querría estar con alguna chica de su edad y no con alguien tan joven como ella.

Detrás de esa apariencia rebelde y actitud de pasotismo, se escondía un chico dulce, atento, gran conversador y buen oyente. A la Field le parecía adorable verle dormir, deseaba estar compartiendo la misma cama con él y despertarle comiéndoselo a besos, sacudió la cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos. El albino empezó a moverse, ella entró en pánico por si la pillaba mirándole, rápidamente se levantó de la cama para ir al baño a ponerse la ropa de anoche, ya que no tenía una muda limpia, al salir vio a Aoi sentado en la cama desperezándose con el cabello revuelto.

—Buenos días. —Le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, ¿has dormido bien?

—De lujo, anoche estaba hecha polvo.

—No me extraña, veo que ya te has vestido.

—Bueno habrá que ir a desayunar, ¿no?

—Sí, ahora me vestiré. —Se puso en pie, buscó ropa en su maleta y se dirigió al baño, pero se detuvo en la entrada, mientras la pelirosa se sentó en la cama de su hermano para encender el móvil. —Por cierto, Clover.

—¿Sí? —Alzó la vista hacía él.

—Tenías razón, no roncas, menos mal porque si tendremos que compartir habitación…

—Qué malo eres. —Le tiró la almohada, pero la atrapó al vuelo, se la devolvió y entró para ducharse, no tardó mucho en salir.

—Cuando quieras, nos vamos, seguramente seremos los primeros.

—Aoi, ¿de verdad crees que mi hermano sería capaz de pedirme que intercambiemos las habitaciones para estar con Alice? De ella me lo espero, pero de Light… —Dijo en tono de tristeza sentada en la cama cabizbaja.

—Debes hacerte la idea de que tarde o temprano alguno de los dos haréis vuestras vidas y que os tendréis que separar, sé que es duro y más cuando se trata de tu única familia y que siempre habéis estado juntos. Al principio me pasó lo mismo con Akane, no me hacía la idea de que se fuera de casa para irse a vivir con Junpei y más que tuvieran planes de boda, se me hizo muy dura la situación, pero con el tiempo me acostumbre a no estar siempre con ella como antes. Tampoco no me hagas mucho caso, puedo equivocarme, sólo te lo decía de broma.

—Había pensado en eso, pero como dices no me hago la idea. Siempre hacía planes de futuro contando con él, aunque viendo lo que paso anoche.

—No le des más vueltas, lo que tenga que ser será. Aunque si en verdad lo que te molesta es compartir habitación conmigo y aguantar mis ronquidos, entiendo lo difícil que debe ser.

—No me molesta compartir habitación contigo y no roncas, lo que no podrás traer a ninguna chica. —Comentó riendo.

—No me hace falta traer a ninguna, aunque tú tampoco podrás traer a un chico.

—Tampoco me hace falta.

—Nos las tendremos que apañar solos, como desde el principio del viaje.

—No nos queda otra. —Aoi se acercó a ella y le miró fijamente a los ojos, ella quedó hipnotizada mirándole a sus hermosos ojos grises.

—Me alegra ver que ya estás más animada, estás mucho mejor con una sonrisa. —Le guiñó un ojo y le pellizco la mejilla lo que la hizo sonrojarse. —Venga vamos a desayunar que si no nos quedamos sin croissants.

Salieron de la habitación para ir al bufet, efectivamente fueron los primeros en llegar, se sirvieron el desayuno y se fueron a una mesa. Akane y Junpei no tardaron mucho en llegar, a los pocos minutos les seguía Alice y Light que al sentarse con el grupo el ambiente se volvió algo incómodo. Mientras desayunaban los únicos que hablaban eran los hermanos Kurashiki y Junpei planeando a dónde iban a ir de paseo y qué irían a ver, la pelirosa evitaba el contacto visual con su hermano y con su amiga, estos se percataron, pero decidieron no hacer ningún comentario. Al terminar todos se levantaron y se fueron al hall del hotel para salir, pero Alice y Light se detuvieron.

—Clover, Aoi, necesitamos hablar con vosotros. —Les dijo Light con cierto nerviosismo.

—Está bien. —Aoi se giró hacía la pareja que ya estaban fuera. —Akane, Junpei podéis iros sin nosotros si queréis.

—Tranquilo podemos esperaros por aquí. —Le respondió su hermana, el albino asintió y se fue con los otros tres a un sitio más apartado.

—¿Qué habrá pasado? —Le preguntó Junpei a su novia extrañado.

—Ni idea, espero que no sea nada grave, vamos a sentarnos allí. —Señaló uno de los sofás y se sentaron. Por el otro lado, el grupo se fue más al fondo de la sala, por delante de Aoi y Clover iban Alice y Light, a la Field se la veía muy tensa y nerviosa.

—Tranquila y actúa con naturalidad. —Le aconsejó Aoi en voz baja para calmarla.

—Lo sé, pero estoy muy nerviosa y me dan ganas de decirle cuatro cosas a Alice y hasta que puede que a mi hermano.

—Relájate, sé que estás indignada con ellos, pero de nada te servirá echarles el sermón. —Llegaron a la mesa y se sentaron unos frente a otros.

—Alice y yo estuvimos hablando anoche acerca de lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, y hemos decido empezar una relación de pareja.

—Felicidades a los dos. —Les felicitó Aoi con una sonrisa y le dio un ligero codazo a la pelirosa.

—Me alegro por vosotros. —Dijo en una sonrisa forzada.

—Gracias. —Les respondió Light sin mucho ánimo.

—Clover te tengo que pedir disculpas, sé que te dije que te avisaría si tenía pensado hacer algo y no lo hice. —Se disculpo su amiga con algo de tristeza y con temor a su reacción.

—Aoi fue muy amable en dejarme pasar la noche en su habitación, pero no pensé que algún día faltarías a tus promesas y mucho menos que me dejarás tirada de nuevo.

—Lo siento mucho, yo… —Su novio le puso su mano sobre la de ella para que le dejará hablar y para tranquilizarla.

—El que se tiene que disculpar soy yo. Le pedí a Alice si podíamos hablar en un sitio más íntimo y al ver que Aoi no estaba en la fiesta pensé que estaría en nuestra habitación y dimos por hecho que tardarías en venir porque te vimos con Junpei y Akane. Estuvimos más de lo esperado y por eso Alice no te pudo avisar y dado que yo tenía previas intenciones de hablar a solas con ella, quién debió haberte avisado soy yo. —Le explicó Light, Clover miro de reojo a al albino que estaba con una expresión bastante tranquila a pesar de la tensión que había en el ambiente y por parte de ella hubo una breve pausa y respiró hondo para buscar las palabras y el tono adecuado.

—En ese caso, siento haberte dicho lo de antes Alice, pero estaba en una situación muy incómoda y no sabía a quién recurrir. De verdad que me alegro por vosotros, pero por favor que sea la última vez que me hacéis esto, en mi vida me había sentido tan aislada por las personas que me importan.

—Esta vez de verdad que te lo prometo. —Le respondió Alice.

—Yo igual, también te tengo que pedir disculpas Aoi, sabemos que te hemos causado molestias y te hemos metido en todo esto sin que lo quisieras. —Se disculpó Light.

—Si lo dices por lo de anoche, para mí no ha sido ningún problema de que ella se quedará conmigo, no tienes de qué disculparte.

—Lo cierto es que sí, os quería pedir a los dos, que en los días que quedan, ¿podríamos intercambiar nuestras habitaciones? La mía por la tuya Clover, si Aoi está de acuerdo y no es…

—Por mi parte no hay ningún problema. —Le cortó su hermana.

—Por mí tampoco lo es. —Respondió el Kurashiki.

—Antes me gustaría ir a cambiarme de ropa, luego te daré la llave. También me encargare de tus cosas. —Dijo la pelirosa quien se puso en pie y se alejó para irse hacía el ascensor como un alma en pena, acto seguido los otros tres se fueron a recepción a solicitar el cambio de nombres, la recepcionista no puso ningún inconveniente y no tardo en hacer los trámites. Antes de reunirse con Akane y Junpei, Light detuvo a su amigo.

—Aoi, me gustaría saber qué opinas de todo esto. —Le preguntó el Field con cierto temor, pero quería saber cuál era su punto de vista.

—Si tenías planeado hablar con ella a solas, os hubiera dejado la habitación, no tengo ningún problema en dormir por ahí, pero dejaste a tu hermana sola vagando por ese ambiente lleno de desconocidos y de borrachos, podía haberle pasado cualquier cosa y por suerte no ha sido así. En cuanto a ti Alice, me parece muy bien que estés dispuesta a darlo todo para conquistar al chico que te gusta, pero si a tu amiga la metes en todo esto, lo mínimo es mantenerla informada para que no se vea desamparada. Sé que no soy nadie para soltaros estos sermones, pero ya que me habéis metido en todo esto y Light me ha pedido mi opinión. —El albino fue claro, conciso y honesto con su opinión, no le gustaba ver a su nueva compañera de habitación tan abatida, como le dijo antes le gustaba verla con una sonrisa, se contagiaba de su alegría y de su optimismo haciendo que el día fuera más llevadero.

—Descuida, quería que fueras honesto ya que como has dicho te hemos metido en todo esto. Me preocupa Clover, estaba enfadada, pero sobre todo estaba triste. —Le respondió Light preocupado y Alice estaba en completo silencio cabizbaja.

—Se le pasará, sólo tiene que asimilarlo. De verdad está contenta por vosotros dos, se nota que os quiere mucho y dudo que llegue a tener algún resentimiento por esto, darle tiempo.

—De verdad que lo siento mucho, tiene razón he sido una mala amiga. —Lloró Alice.

—Tranquila. —La abrazó Light.

—Todo se arreglará. —La tranquilizó Aoi. —Bueno voy a ir a ayudarla con las maletas. ¿Os importaría avisar a mi hermana y a Junpei, por favor?

—Faltaría más. —Le respondió su amigo.

—También si queréis podéis ir yendo vosotros.

—Cuando terminéis llamarnos. —Light sabía qué si iba con Alice no sería una buena idea debido al ambiente de la situación, estaba de acuerdo con su amigo en que lo mejor sería dejar que Clover se tomara su tiempo para asimilarlo. —Por cierto, Aoi, cuida de mi hermana, por favor. —Aoi asintió y se dirigió hacia las habitaciones, la pareja se reunió con la Kurashiki y su novio, al verlos aproximarse se levantaron del sofá.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —Preguntó preocupada Akane.

—Alice y yo estamos saliendo. —Anuncio el Field con una sonrisa forzada.

—¡Felicidades! —Le respondió con una gran sonrisa, pero se desvaneció al ver la expresión en sus rostros.

—¿Y Clover? —Preguntó Junpei.

—Está disgustada, ayer estuvo deambulando sola toda la noche por el hotel, por suerte se quedó con Aoi, teníamos que haberla avisado y para colmo le pedimos que intercambiáramos habitaciones. —Dijo Alice intentando contener las lágrimas, Akane no dudo en darle un abrazo.

—Sólo hay que darle tiempo, se le pasara. —Le consoló Junpei poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro al Field.

Salieron del hotel para hacer la ruta prevista, la pareja intentaba animarlos y distraerlos con el paisaje, poco a poco lo iban consiguiendo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 08: Se puede decir que somos amigos, ¿no?**

Aoi no tardó en llegar hasta la habitación de Clover y Alice, la conversación con la nueva pareja le había dejado mal sabor de boca, es posible que hubiera perdido los nervios con el sermón de antes pero no le gustaba ver a su nueva compañera tan triste y aparte comprendía la situación por la que estaba pasando ya que él ha vivido lo mismo con su hermana. Toco dos veces a la puerta y a los pocos segundos la abrió.

—Han llegado los refuerzos. —Le dijo con una sonrisa pretendiendo hacerla reír con su comentario, lamentablemente no funciono.

—Pasa. —Le invitó en un tono apagado, Aoi entró y antes de que se girara para seguir arreglando la maleta, se dio cuenta de que se secaba las lágrimas disimuladamente.

—¿Te ayudo con algo?

—No, me quedan sólo unas pocas cosas, si quieres puedes irte con los otros.

—¿Y morirme de aburrimiento? Prefiero ayudarte a cargar con las maletas.

—Gracias, no tardaré mucho. —Le respondió con una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Tómate tu tiempo, les he dicho que se fueran sin nosotros y que les llamaría cuando terminásemos.

—Vale.

Aoi esperó a que terminara de recoger sus cosas, los dos estaban muy callados y la pelirosa no cambiaba su semblante, él no quería hacerle ningún comentario más, se limitó a ver cómo ordenaba la ropa dentro de la maleta.

—Ya está todo. —Le aviso.

—¿No te olvidas de nada?

—No, lo he guardado todo. —Se colgó el bolso tipo bandolera por el hombro y cargó con su maleta que le costaba llevarla.

—Deja, ya la llevo yo, tú cierra la puerta. —Le dijo después de quitarle la maleta de la mano.

—Gracias. —Al salir cerro con llave y se dirigieron a la habitación que ahora compartiría con él, para dejar la maleta y recoger el equipaje de Light para llevarlo a la que fue su habitación.

—Lo de Ligth creo que es sólo su neceser que está en el baño. —Comentó Aoi ambos ya dentro de la habitación.

—Sí, sólo es eso, anoche me fije que estaba todo en su maleta, voy a buscarlo.

—Si quieres cambiar de cama, no tengo ningún problema.

—Está bien así, gracias. —De nuevo el Kurashiki se ofreció a llevar la maleta, durante el trayecto de vuelta no se dijeron nada. Antes de que el albino abriera la puerta para salir, la Field decidió romper el silencio, necesitaba consuelo y encontrar una solución a su angustia.

—Me he comportado como una niña, ¿verdad? —No tenía valor de mirarle a los ojos por miedo a su respuesta.

—Lo cierto es que un poco, aunque estabas indignada y es comprensible tu reacción.

—Lo sé, soy una estúpida, debería alegrarme por ellos en vez de ser egoísta y pensar en qué va a ser de mí. —En ese momento Clover no lo pudo evitar y comenzó a llorar tapándose la cara con las manos, Aoi no soportaba verla así y la abrazo sin dudarlo.

—Ni eres estúpida, ni eres egoísta, es normal que pienses así.

—Es que la idea de que me voy a quedar sola y me van a dejar a un lado, me aterra.

—Pues aprovecha el máximo posible con ellos, luego tendrás tiempo para asimilar que ya no podrás pasar tanto tiempo como antes, pero siempre estarán ahí para ti y ellos saben que te tienen a su lado pase lo que pase. Además, no estás sola, no hay mucha confianza entre nosotros, pero puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, tanto aquí como cuando volvamos.

—Siento haberte arrastrado en todo esto, te regalaron este viaje para que descansaras y vengo yo a darte problemas.

—No me has dado ningún problema, además a ti también te lo regalaron para que descansaras. Por eso mismo vamos a disfrutar y a olvidarnos de todo, ¿no dijiste que querías vivir la vida? Que mejor que empezar ahora.

—Es verdad que dije eso, pero ahora no sé. —Le secó una lagrima y le sujeto el mentón para que le mirara.

—¿Una chica tan alegre y enérgica como tú no sabe cómo divertirse? Estás de broma, ¿no? Hasta yo he podido buscar algo de diversión en "isla empalagosa" y eso que soy tranquilo y aburrido.

—No eres aburrido, me lo paso bien contigo. —Dijo riendo, mientras se secaba las lágrimas y sin separarse de él.

—Ya veo, riéndote de mí. —Comentó de broma.

—Sabes que no es así. —Esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Lo sé.

—Tienes razón, "isla empalagosa" tiene cosas buenas y hay que aprovecharlas. También sé que necesitaré tiempo para asimilar todo esto. Eres un cielo, no sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que estás haciendo por mí.

—Me conformo con que sonrías y seas la Clover de siempre. —Le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Sólo eso? —Le pregunto extrañada.

—De momento, sí. —La pelirosa le sonrió. —Se me acaba de ocurrir cómo compensártelo.

—¿El qué?

—¿Qué tal si vamos a por un helado?

—Buen idea, si nosotros hemos aguantado sus cursilerías, ellos tienen que aguantar que somos dos solteros en busca de diversión. —La Fiel rio ante su comentario dándole la razón.

—Las penas se curan mejor con algo dulce.

—Ves a lavarte la cara, te espero fuera. —Ella asintió y le hizo caso, no tardó en salir del dormitorio y cerró la puerta tras de sí. En ese momento se escuchó el sonido de un Whatsapp, provenía del móvil de Aoi. Buscó en el bolsillo y lo encendió para leer el mensaje. —Es de Akane, dice que llevemos el bañador que como vamos a pasear por la costa seguramente iremos a la playa.

—¿En qué costa?

—¿Te acuerdas de la escultura de las cigüeñas?

—Sí.

—Pues un poco más lejos de allí, dice que están mirando de conseguir pasajes para un barco para ver una isla cercana.

—Suena bien.

—Parece que van a tardar, porque no saben dónde conseguir los pasajes, así que podemos escaparnos tranquilamente a por el helado. —Se fueron a su habitación, Clover buscó en su maleta el bañador y entro al baño para ponersélo debajo del vestido corto azul con lunares blancos que llevaba, el albino se cambió para ponerse el suyo como ropa interior y encima se puso de nuevo sus pantalones negros pesquero. Salieron para irse a por su tan ansiado helado.

Mientras caminaban iban disfrutando del paisaje que con anterioridad no tuvieron tiempo para observar los detalles de la zona. Llegaron donde el puesto, Clover se pidió una bola de vainilla con caramelo y almendras y Aoi una de stracciatella, esta vez cada uno se pagó el suyo y al igual que la otra vez se intercambiaron para probar el sabor de los helados.

Se tomaron su tiempo para degustarlo y saborearlo mientras paseaban hasta donde estaban sus amigos esperándolos. Al grupo les alegró ver que la Field estaba más animada, Akane estaba feliz de ver a su hermano recuperando su habitual sonrisa, hacía mucho tiempo que no le veía así.

—¿Ya habéis conseguido los pasajes? —Preguntó Aoi.

—Nos ha costado, pero sí. —Le respondió Junpei enseñando con orgullo los pasajes. —Pero tenemos que ir yendo ya hacía el puerto porque hemos calculado que cuando lleguemos no faltará mucho para que partamos.

—¡Vamos allá! —Akane agarró a su chico del brazo e iban encabeza, Alice y Light les imitaron.

— Tengo que disculparme con ellos.

—Si sientes que es lo que debes hacer, adelante. —Le dijo con una sonrisa que le dio más seguridad para poder hablar con ellos, se adelantó hasta llegar a su hermano y su amiga.

—Light, Alice. —Se pararon y se giraron hacía ella.

—Siento mucho lo de antes, me he portado muy mal.

—Nosotros tampoco hemos actuado de la manera correcta. —Le comentó Light.

—Tenéis derecho a ser felices, sé que los dos habéis luchado y sufrido por mucho, además en el fondo sabía que estabais hechos el uno para el otro, así que me alegro mucho por vosotros, enserio estoy muy contenta. —Les dijo con su habitual sonrisa resplandeciente, a Alice se le salían las lágrimas de alegría y la abrazó fuertemente.

—Gracias Clover, eres un amor. —Empujó a su novio hacía ellas para que se uniera al abrazo. Aoi les observaba desde la distancia y se alegró por la felicidad de su reciente amiga, la Field le miro mientras seguía abrazada a ellos.

—Os dejo que disfrutéis, parejita. —Los dos asintieron y se acercó a Aoi.

—Veo que todo ha ido bien. —Comentó el albino.

—Sí, quería arreglarlo todo cuanto antes, quiero que sean felices, enserio ya me tenían harta con sus dudas. —Él rio ante su cometario.

—De Light me lo espero, pero, ¿Alice teniendo dudas?

—Sí, aunque la veas tan valiente y segura de sí misma, en el fondo no sabía si mi hermano la correspondería y ahora queda que su familia lo acepte, a pesar de que se independizo.

—Por como lo dices, tiene pinta de que están chapados a la antigua.

—Bueno, sus padres son ricos y no quieren que esté con un chico que no sea de la misma condición, sin importar si ella es feliz o no, de hecho, cuando la vimos haciendo auto-stop, se estaba yendo de su casa.

—Yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo, que horror de familia.

—La ayudé a buscar trabajo y con eso y sus ahorros se pudo pagar un alquiler.

—¿Trabajáis juntas?

—Sí, lo que ella es ayudante de cocina, su sueño es abrir un restaurante.

—Espero que tenga suerte y lo consiga, así tendremos comida gratis.

—¡Qué malo! —Rio a carcajadas.

—Seguro que tú piensas lo mismo.

—La verdad es que sí, y más con lo bien que cocina. —Rieron los dos, llegaron al puerto donde vieron a un hombre cerca de un barco recogiendo los pasajes de los turistas, se pusieron a hacer fila, por suerte no eran muchos así que no tuvieron que esperar mucho. Ya todos en el barco, el señor de los pasajes avisó al capitán que podían zarpar, a cubierta se les acercó un hombre de mediana edad con un micrófono, era al guía turístico.

—Bienvenidos a todos y a todas, soy Jordan, vuestro guía, nos dirigiremos a isla camaleón, ¿por qué le dicen así? Bueno pues porque hay muchos camaleones que les gustan los turistas. —Los que no eran amantes de los réptiles pusieron cara de asco y entraron en pánico, entre ellos Akane y Clover.

—No se alarmen, era una broma, en verdad es porque tiene forma de camaleón o eso dicen, aunque tampoco os voy a negar que alguno que otro hay, pero son inofensivos.

—Que cachondo el tío. —Comentó por lo bajo Aoi.

—Lo que hace especial a esa isla es su historia que contaré lo más amena posible para no aburrirles, de momento no diré nada más hasta que lleguemos, por ahora pueden asomarse a ver a los amigables tiburones. —Todos se quedaron ojipláticos cuando lo dijo.

—En caso de que los vean, así que tendrán que conformarse con deleitarse con el dulce canto de los delfines y sus acrobacias. —Efectivamente, no tardaron en oírlos y verlos saltar por el horizonte, enseguida todos sacaron cámaras y móviles para hacerles fotos y grabarlos en vídeo, era un espectáculo hermoso con el mar cristalino de color turquesa y la agradable brisa marina, al barco se acercó una familia de delfines con dos crías, uno de los marineros les daba unos peces y estos se los comían con gran felicidad.

—¡Son preciosos! —Exclamó Akane haciéndoles fotos y saludándolos, las otras dos chicas fueron con ella.

—No está mal, pero quería ver tiburones. —Comentó Junpei a sus amigos.

—Pensé que querrías que una ballena te lanzara un chorro de agua. —Light se rio al recordar lo que pasó en la piscina del barco.

—Ya estamos otra vez con eso, muy gracioso.

Nuestro grupo de turistas no tardaron en llegar a la isla, Jordan explico que ahora era una reserva natural protegida de animales exóticos y sólo se podía acceder a ella con permiso especial para evitar los cazadores furtivos, cada animal que encontraban les iba explicando de qué se trataba, adentrándose más en la isla, vieron una antigua aldea vacía donde había un sendero que le llevaba hasta una cueva adornada con pinturas azules de la civilización que vivía allí, donde ilustraban su día a día y dibujos de animales que usaban para decorar las artesanías que hacían hoy en día.

Fue un largo paseo, pero mereció la pena ver aquel paraíso oculto y animales que sólo podían ver en documentales de la televisión, el guía fue muy claro y conciso con sus explicaciones y soltando alguna que otra de sus bromas, a las que todos se terminaron acostumbrando y se reían. Al partir de nuevo y llegar al puerto todo aplaudieron y agradecieron a Jordan y al resto de trabajadores del barco por el viaje.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 09: Confesiones**

Al volver al puerto de la ciudad, nuestro grupo de turistas decidieron pasear por allí para ver los yates de lujo, los veleros, las lanchas y los pequeños barcos de pesca. Cerca se encontraba una playa en la que de momento no había muchos bañistas, así que decidieron ir a bañarse, había una caseta con taquillas y vestuarios, dejaron sus pertenencias y se quitaron la ropa para dejarse el bañador puesto.

Las chicas llevaban el mismo bañador que en el barco y de nuevo no pasaron desapercibidas, todos los chicos se incorporaban a su paso y les silbaban. Los chicos también llevaban el mismo bañador que en el barco y tampoco pasaron desapercibidos ante las miradas femeninas. Akane y Junpei se sentaron sobre una toalla a ponerse crema, esta vez fue él quien empezó y su chica lo gozaba sin contener los gemidos ofreciendo de nuevo un buen espectáculo, Alice y Light les imitaron, sorprendentemente fue el Field quien tomó la iniciativa y ella se sentía en el cielo con cada toque. Clover buscó con la mirada a Aoi, le encontró acompañado de dos chicas de piel morena y de cabello oscuro, una con un bikini blanco y otra con uno rojo, cada una le agarró de un brazo y apoyaron sus voluptuosos pechos contra él, intentó quitárselas de encima sin mucho éxito y la heroína sin capa entró de nuevo en acción.

—Vente con nosotras, necesitamos a alguien que nos ponga crema en la espalda. —Dijo la del bikini rojo acariciándole el torso con el dedo índice y en tono sensual.

—Luego nos damos un baño juntos y desnudos. —Le susurró la del bikini blanco e imitando a su amiga.

—Lo siento, pero…

—No seas tímido, lo pasaremos bien debajo del agua, no tenemos ningún problema en compartir, ¿verdad? —Le dijo la del bikini rojo a su amiga quién asintió.

—No te quejaras, dos mujeres para ti solo. —Le comentó la del bikini blanco, ambas apretaron sus pechos aún más contra él, la pelirosa no podía soportar ver la escena y decidió intervenir al ver a Aoi incómodo y sin poderse liberar.

—Cariño, ¿dónde estabas? Te he buscado por todos lados. —Las dos chicas la miraron de arriba a abajo perplejas, empujó ligeramente a la morena del bikini blanco y le agarró del brazo, lo que las hizo enfurecer. —Lo siento chicas, pero ya está pillado, suerte para la próxima. —Les dijo de manera burlona a las chicas y estás la miraron con rabia.

—Maldita enana con suerte. —Espetó la morena de rojo.

—Él se lo pierde, vayamos a otro lado. —Le respondió la de blanco, con indignación y furiosas se largaron, Clover seguía caminando agarrada del brazo de Aoi y con una sonrisa de triunfo, por otra parte, él se sentía en el paraíso y al mismo tiempo desconcertado.

—¿A qué ha venido eso? —Preguntó el albino sorprendido.

—Pensé que necesitabas ayuda, ¿o es que no sabías a quién elegir? —Le comentó burlona.

—Estaba deseando escaparme, así que gracias, cariño.

—De nada, cariñín. —Sin darse cuenta, ella seguía agarrada de su brazo apretándolo más hacía ella sin darse cuenta y no le desagradaba para nada, porque sentía la piel y la presión de sus pechos contra su brazo. —En verdad te estaba buscando.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Cariño, necesitas protegerte del sol, no ves que tienes la piel muy pálida. —Bromeó aún comportándose como su pareja.

—Tienes razón, además también me vendría bien uno de tus masajes. —Ser acercó a su oído. —Mi amor. —Le susurró y en ese momento Clover quedó en shock y sintió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo y como su piel se erizaba, sonó tan real y tan sensual que el corazón le latía muy deprisa y casi le costaba respirar. A su cabeza le vino el recuerdo de cuando estaban en el crucero, de como él gozaba con su tacto y le suplicaba por más, y al revés, ella también disfrutó de cómo le masajeaba quedándose con las ganas de que fuera más allá, no tenía previsto que la situación se volviera a repetir y de si iba a saber contenerse aún habiendo tanta gente alrededor y sus amigos observándoles, y ese "mi amor" que le acaba de susurrar no ayudaba mucho ya que no paraba de resonar en su mente, ese chico definitivamente la estaba volviendo loca. —¿Clover? —La llamó preocupado.

—Sí, ponte cómodo. —Aoi se sentó en la toalla y ella se colocó detrás de él roja como un tomate, se puso crema en las manos y no dudó en comenzar a masajearle tragando saliva.

—Eres muy buena. —Le comentó con un gemido de placer.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Así no me estás ayudando! —Respiró hondo para sonar tranquila. —Exageras, no creo que sea para tanto.

—Lo digo de verdad, además alguna vez quise pedírtelo, pero iba a ser raro.

—Yo te masajeo por dónde sea y como sea. ¡Qué estoy diciendo! ¡Calma Clover! —Fantaseó y se regañó así misma. —¿Raro por qué?

—Pedírtelo así de la nada, sin ningún motivo.

—Si tienes problemas de espalda, podrías haberlo pedido.

—Clover, me ofendes, soy mayor pero todavía no tengo esos problemas. —Dijo en broma y ella se rio a carcajadas aún nerviosa.

—Lo decía porque en el crucero se te notaba tenso, sobre todo el cuello. —Insistió en esa zona sabiendo que era donde más le gustaba.

—Bueno llevaba unos días padeciendo de eso, pero gracias a esas manos tuyas celestiales estoy mejor. —De nuevo soltó sonidos de placer y a la pelirosa le estaba costando contenerse.

—Eres muy embaucador, ¿son gajes del oficio?

—Puede ser…pero es verdad.

—A ti tampoco se te da mal. —Confeso así sin más y cuando se dio cuenta deseaba que le cayera un rayo encima o que se la tragara la arena.

—Pensé que te habías quedado dormida. —Se giró para mirarla con una media sonrisa burlona.

—Te mentí, no estaba dormida. —Respondió sonrojada.

—Lo sabía. —Dijo con una sonrisa triunfante, la pelirosa se puso roja como un tomate y el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, obviamente el Kurashiki no era tonto. —A las chicas os cuesta más admitir ese tipo de cosas, no tienes por qué avergonzarte.

—No me avergüenzo…

—Eres tan adorable cuando te sonrojas. —Le dedicó de nuevo una media sonrisa, esa maldita sonrisita que la volvía loca.

—Ya veo que te gusta burlarte de mí.

—Tienes un lado infantil que me divierte bastante, lo confieso. Pero también confieso, que me pareces una chica muy atractiva y ese carácter de niña forma parte de tu encanto. —Clover se quedó sin palabras, con los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa y rápidamente las dudas le invadieron, no sabía si creerle o no, hasta ahora había sido sincero con ella, pero, como bien le dijo Alice, había perdido su autoestima.

—¡Ey! Alice dice que ha escuchado hablar de un pub con música en directo, ¿vamos? —Les gritó Akane a lo lejos.

—¡Ya vamos! —La Field aprovechó el momento para levantarse e irse.

—Clover… —La llamó, pero no le escuchó. —Mierda, esto me pasa por bocazas. —Se maldijo así mismo en voz baja y se unió al grupo, Alice se fijó en la expresión de su amiga que bien conocía.

—Amor, te importaría ir adelantándote.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Necesito tener una charla de chicas con tu hermana.

—Está bien. —Se dieron un beso en los labios, se alejó y retuvo a la pelirosa.

—Ya estás tardando en contarme.

—¿Contarte el qué? —Le preguntó extrañada.

—¿Qué ha pasado entre Aoi y tú?

—Nada. —Reanudó los pasos.

—A mí no me engañas, me conozco bien esa cara, así que dispara. —Cruzó lo brazos en el pecho y la miro con seriedad.

—Me ha dicho que tengo un lado infantil que le divierte y que forma parte de mi encanto y…

—¿Y…?

—Y que soy una chica muy atractiva.

—Déjame adivinar, no te lo has creído.

—Estoy confundida Alice, es sincero conmigo, pero…

—Pues fuera dudas, olvídate de lo que te dijo el maldito de tu ex, créete lo que ha dicho, porque es la verdad, eres divertida y muy guapa, créeme si me gustaran las mujeres, ahora mismo te estaba tirando los tejos.

—Qué cosas tienes. —No pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de su amiga.

—Es verdad, enserio. ¿Le dijiste algo?

—No, no sabía que decir. —La mulata se llevó la mano a la frente.

—El pobre se habrá quedado hecho polvo.

—¿Tú crees?

—A ver, saca valor para piropear a una chica y ésta no le da ni las gracias ni una tímida sonrisa.

—¡Mierda! ¿Qué hago?

—Disculparte, obvio.

—¿Cómo? Ya he metido la pata.

—Eso es cosa tuya, pero no tardes mucho en hacerlo, te lo repito otra vez, vas a perder una gran oportunidad. —Antes de que Clover pudiera decir algo más se alejó de su lado para volver con Light, como siempre tenía razón, tenía que arreglarlo cuanto antes. Por otro lado, Akane se fijó en lo abatido que estaba su hermano, al igual que antes de reencontrarse con la Field, no quería ver de nuevo esa expresión en su cara.

—Jumpy. —Le llamó y éste le prestó atención. —Necesito hablar con Aoi, ¿puedes ir con Light y los demás, por favor?

—Claro, ningún problema.

—Gracias. —Le dio un beso en los labios y se acercó al albino.

—Ha sido una buena idea venir aquí, eh. —Enseguida se dio cuenta de sus intenciones.

—¿Qué quieres Akane?

—Nada, sólo quiero saber que te está pareciendo el viaje. —La miró extrañado y ella decidió no irse por las ramas.

—Tienes mala cara, ¿ha pasado algo?

—Nada, estoy cansado.

—Aoi, tú tampoco me engañas, hacía mucho que no veía esa expresión en tu cara. Me gustaría que me contarás las cosas que te pasan, somos hermanos y estamos para ayudarnos.

—No quiero preocuparte.

—Pues lo haces.

—Y no vas a parar hasta que te lo diga.

—¿Se trata de Clover? —Se acercó más para susurrarle la pregunta

—¿Qué dices? —Le pregunto extrañado y ella le miro insistentemente a los ojos hasta que confesó. —Le dije algo que no debía.

—¿El qué?

—No voy a decírtelo.

—Sea lo que sea, deberías hablarlo y aclararlo todo con ella.

—No quiero cagarla más, Akane.

—Te lo digo enserio, la quiero de cuñada.

—Tú, flipas.

—Veo que hay muy buen rollo entre los dos y llevas mucho tiempo sin pareja, es más nunca me contaste qué paso con tu ex.

—Rompimos eso es todo.

—Algo más pasó, ¿verdad?

—Me dejo por otro, me dijo que era un aburrido en todos los sentidos, que no valía nada y me echaba en cara que pasaba demasiado tiempo contigo.

—¿Después de ella hubo alguien más…?

—Lo demás fueron rollos de una noche y al día siguiente si te he visto no me acuerdo.

—Por eso llegabas muy desanimado cuando te ibas de fiesta.

—Me cansé de todo eso y tomé la decisión de tomarme un tiempo, pero…

—Pero llego Clover. —Le miraba con curiosidad y con insistencia para que afirmara sus sentimientos.

—Llego ella, sí, me hace sentir vivo, me divierto con ella, me contagia su alegría, es sincera y no te trata con ninguna intención oculta.

—¿Te gusta?

—Es posible… —A su hermana le brillaban los ojos de emoción.

—Para que quede claro, ella tiene mi aprobación.

—Y de que sirve si ya lo he fastidiado.

—¿Por lo de antes?

—Le dije que me divertía su lado infantil y que es muy atractiva.

—¡Wow! No te andas con tonterías. —Exclamó asombrada.

—Salió huyendo, o sea, no le hizo gracia.

—A lo mejor le pillo por sorpresa, no sé, cuando a una chica nos piropean nos suele poner nerviosas, con Junpei me pasaba al principio y ahora me encanta que me digas cosas bonitas.

—No lo había visto de esa manera.

—Razón de más para aclararlo todo con ella.

—Supongo que esta vez te tengo que dar las gracias.

—Y me tienes que contar más sobre lo que pasa, ¡yo te lo cuento todo! —Le rodeó los hombros con su brazo y lo atrajo hacía ella para darle un abrazo. —Estoy muy feliz de que te hayas sincerado conmigo.

—La verdad es que sienta bien quitarse un peso de encima. —Comentó con una sonrisa.

Akane se agarró al brazo de su novio y nuestros protagonistas iban detrás de ellos poniendo distancia entre ellos, ni siquiera se miraron. Ella estaba reflexionando en lo que le dijo su amiga y él en lo que le había aconsejado su hermana, ambos tenían razón había que hablarlo y aclarar el malentendido y volver a recuperar la armonía de antes.

Entraron al pub, al igual que el hotel, era exótico y muy bien iluminado, efectivamente había música en directo, en ese momento había una orquesta tocando música relajante. Nuestros turistas aprovecharon para pedir algo de picoteo para cenar, empezaron a hablar sobre el tiempo que pasaron en el juego nonario con Seven y Lotus. A pesar de que se sentaron juntos la Field y el Kurashiki, no cruzaron las miradas para nada y apenas participaron en la conversación ni comieron.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Dejémonos llevar por la música**

Los músicos subieron al escenario y saludaron a los clientes, la pista de baile se iluminó con luces coloridas y el cantante empezó a cantar al son de la banda, era una canción de ritmo latino y la gente no dudo en salir a bailar con sus parejas. Junpei invitó a Akane y Alice obligó a Light tirándole del brazo, dejaron a Clover y a Aoi solos. Estaban incómodos, el Kurashiki miraban a la gente y la Field movía con la pajita los cubos de hielo del vaso, ambos buscaban las palabras para entablar una conversación y arreglar los malentendidos, finalmente fue el albino quien decidió romper el silencio.

—Clover, siento si te incomodé antes por lo que te dije, no era mi intención. —De nuevo Alice tenía razón, se le veía abatido, efectivamente no fue nada fácil para él confesarle lo que pensaba de ella.

—No me incomodaste, es sólo que me sorprendiste. La que se tiene que disculpar soy yo que me fui sin decir nada dejándote como un mentiroso.

—Entonces estamos en paz. —Le dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. —Y bien, ¿crees que te mentí?

—Sé que has sido sincero conmigo todo este tiempo, pero…

—Algo me dice que un chico consiguió quitarte toda tu seguridad y hundir tu autoestima, ¿me equivoco? —La pelirosa le miró sorprendida porque dio en el clavo.

—Me dijo que era fea, que no tenía un cuerpo bonito, que ya no sentía placer al hacerlo conmigo y por eso se buscó a otra. Después de todo lo que hice por él cuando todo el mundo le dio la espalda, ¿cómo pude ser tan idiota de no darme cuenta como era de verdad? —Se cuestionó con rabia y con las lágrimas a punto de brotar de sus ojos.

—El amor nos ciega, por más que nos avisen los demás estamos completamente ciegos idealizando a esa persona, también es traicionero porque al entregarnos al cien por cien, la jugada puede salir bien o mal.

—Tienes razón, el amor puede llegar a ser un asco o algo maravilloso, es muy fácil decir que hay que mantener la mente fría pero la realidad es más complicada.

—En ese caso lo mejor es aprender de los errores y pasar página, mi ex me dijo que parecía un viejo aburrido, que no era atento con ella y que le dedicaba más tiempo a mi hermana que a ella. La verdad es que le daba todo lo que pedía, siempre me aseguraba de que se sintiera bien y siempre estaba a su lado en lo bueno y en lo malo, pero aun así me lo desagradeció.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? Me refiero a que se te ve muy seguro de ti mismo.

—El truco está en tener la conciencia tranquila, hice todo lo que pude por ella, si no supo apreciarlo allá ella, y también es importante conocerse bien uno mismo, valorar tus cualidades y arreglar los defectos que te molesten a ti, no a los demás. —La Field reflexionó ante sus palabras, ella lo dio todo en su relación y nunca hizo nada que le perjudicara a su ex, antes de conocerle se conocía bastante bien y utilizo todo lo que tenía para que todo fuera perfecto en la medida de lo posible.

—Tienes razón, fue un desagradecido que no supo apreciar lo que tenía y no me valoró, él ya me tiene más que olvidada, así que tengo que hacer lo mismo. —El albino sabía que aquella chica que tenía delante de sus ojos tenía el gran potencial de hacerle sentir vivo e ilusionado de nuevo, estaba viendo a la verdadera Clover y le fascinaba verla tan decidida y fuerte. Por supuesto tenía miedo de su rechazo, pero estaba dispuesto a poner las cartas sobre la mesa para conquistarla.

—Por cierto, aún no has respondido a mi pregunta. —Le comentó con una media sonrisa y con una mirada felina.

—Claro que te he respondido. —La pelirosa se veía con fuerzas de seguir el consejo de Alice de no perder la oportunidad de estar con un chico como Aoi, no estaba convencida del todo si la iba a rechazar o no, pero estaba dispuesta a sacar toda la artillería empezando con su lado de niña inocente que aprecia divertirle al Kurashiki.

—Pues aclarado todo, ¿vamos a bailar?

—Estamos tardando.

Los dos se levantaron para ir a la pista, estaban a pocos centímetros el uno del otro y se miraban a los ojos sonrientes, la agarró de la cintura trayéndola más cerca de él, ella puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y se movían al ritmo latino de la música. Estaban perfectamente sincronizados, las demás parejas los miraban asombrados siendo sus amigos los más sorprendidos. A Akane le brillaban los ojos de emoción de ver sonreír de nuevo a su hermano y alucinada de lo bien que bailaba, por otra parte, Alice se alegraba de ver a su amiga con mucha más alegría y energía, como solía ser. Ambas chicas compartieron una mirada de complicidad satisfechas con los resultados que estaban viendo, Junpei estaba hipnotizado ante el sensual show que estaban ofreciendo con el roce de sus cuerpos y sus movimientos en perfecta armonía con la música, por otra parte, el pobre Light no se estaba enterado de nada reclamando la atención de su novia para que le explicara lo que sucedía.

Al cabo de un buen rato, la música cambio a un ritmo más lento y con un sonido más romántico, todos los chicos agarraron a su pareja con la mano derecha en su cintura y la izquierda sosteniendo su mano, la mano izquierda de ellas se apoyaba sobre sus hombros y balanceaban suavemente sus cuerpos de un lado a otro. Algunos se miraban ruborizados a los ojos, como era el caso de la Kurashiki con su novio que en algunos momentos se daban un pequeño beso en los labios, Alice y su amiga descansaron su cabeza sobre el torso de ellos, la mulata podía sentir como el corazón de su chico iba a toda velocidad, en cambio entre el alvino y la pelirosa reinó la calma después de tanto baile.

Al terminar la canción, los clientes aplaudieron al cantante y a su banda y con una leve reverencia agradecieron la visita de todos, los camareros recogían las mesas para cerrar ya el local. Volvieron al hotel en el último bus, estaban cansados y somnolientos así que apenas hablaron en el trayecto. Al llegar se despidieron entre ellos y cada pareja se fue a su habitación arrastrando los pies, Clover nada más llegar se sentó en su cama para quitarse los zapatos y Aoi la imitó.

—Estoy hecha polvo. —Suspiró la pelirosa.

—Lo mismo digo, en mi vida había bailado tanto.

—Me has sorprendido, no imaginé que fueras tan buen bailarín.

—Eso es porque he tenido una buena pareja de baile.

—Deberíamos repetirlo, el sitio era genial. —Dijo riendo.

—Por mí bien y seguro que el resto no se niegan.

—¿Te importa si me ducho primero?

—No, ves. —Se tumbó de espaldas sobre la cama para descansar, casi se estaba quedando dormido, pero el ruido de la puerta del baño le hizo incorporarse quedando maravillado con aquella hermosa chica llevando un short azul celeste que dejaba por completo al descubierto sus piernas y una camiseta de tirantes blanca que marcaba la curva de su cintura, su pijama le quedaba mucho mejor que la camiseta holgada de su hermano que llevo la noche anterior, pero aun así le daba un toque de inocencia.

—¿Pasa algo? —Le preguntó desconcertada.

—No, nada. —Agarró su pijama y se fue al baño, Clover se fue a sentar en el borde de la cama que estaba más cercano a la mesita de noche para revisar el móvil y ponerlo a cargar, mientras hacía el recorrido, el alvino se giró para observarla quedando hipnotizado con el movimiento de sus caderas al andar. El chico se refrescó la cara con agua bien fría para despejar su calenturienta imaginación y luego puso el agua caliente para relajar el cuerpo. No tardó mucho en salir, hizo lo mismo que ella, se sentó en el borde de la cama para poner su móvil a cargar.

—¿Quieres ver la tele? —Le pregunto la Field.

—No, voy a dormirme ya. ¿Tú la vas a ver? —Ella apagó el móvil y lo dejo encima de la mesita.

—No, también me voy a dormir.

—Por cierto, gracias. —Le dijo sonriendo.

—¿Por qué?

—Por la charla, el baile y por todo lo que has hecho por mí durante el viaje.

—No tiene importancia, me alegra saber que te he podido ayudar en algo. —Ella se puso en pie para acercarse a él, apoyo ambas manos sobre sus hombros y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Buenas noches. —Dijo sonriendo y ruborizada, el Kurashiki se quedo perplejo, pero le dio tiempo a reaccionar agarrándola con ambas manos de la cintura, se miraron con intensidad a los ojos, él tenía ganas de besarla y dormir juntos abrazados y ella también tenía ese mismo deseo. Inconscientemente, sus rostros se aproximaron y sus labios estaban a escaso milímetros de fusionarse, pero el sonido de un móvil arruinó el ambiente.

—Ese ha sido tu móvil, ¿no? —Preguntó ella en voz baja.

—Sí… —Maldijo apretando los labios.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí tranquila, buenas noches. —La suelta y se tumba en su cama de espaldas a ella reprendiéndose así mismo por sus sucios pensamientos. Clover se fue a su cama sorprendida por la situación, apagó la luz de la lámpara y rápidamente se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Aoi fue quien se levanto primero, echo un rápido vistazo a su compañera para comprobar que seguía dormida y se fue al baño a refrescarse la cara todavía reprendiéndose porque anoche no iba dudar en dejar rienda suelta a todas sus fantasías sin pensar en las consecuencias, por suerte pudo contenerse a duras penas.

La pelirosa no tardó mucho en despertarse, se levantó y buscó ropa para cambiarse, el Kurashiki salió del baño, la observan mientras buscaba en la maleta mientras tarareaba la canción de anoche. Miró detalladamente todo su cuerpo imaginándosela con el bikini puesto, como por la parte de la braguita se podía ver sus nalgas y esa parte de arriba que desató dejando su espalda desnuda, como ella gemía cuando la masajeaba, después a su mente vino el baile de anoche, fue la primera vez que la tenía tan cerca. Su imaginación siguió volando, esa chica le estaba volviendo loco y le estaba llevando al límite, la mirada de ella le hizo volver a la realidad, pero verla con aquellos shorts, la camiseta de tirantes que se acoplaba perfectamente a su cintura y esa cara angelical con el pelo revuelto y sus grandes ojos turquesa.

—Buenos días, Aoi. —Le saludo perpleja.

—Buenos días. —Las palabras salieron forzadas y evitaba el contacto visual.

—¿Estás bien? Estás pálido.

—Sí tranquila debe ser que no he dormido bien, me voy yendo primero.

—Vale, si necesitas algo no dudes en decírmelo.

—Mejor no sepas lo que necesito de ti. —Pensó y salió rápidamente del cuarto.

—¿Qué le pasa? —De repente todo lo de la anterior noche vino a su cabeza en forma de imágenes y se percató de algo. —Anoche le bese, bueno fue un simple beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento, luego él me agarró y casi nos besamos…en la boca. —Boquiabierta sujetaba con su mano su frente. —La fastidié, ayer le incomodé y ahora me está evitando, genial Clover, después de que anoche se aclaró todo, pero él tiene la culpa con esas sonrisitas seductoras y esa mirada penetrante que lo hace tan irresistible. Si no hubiera sonado el móvil, probablemente él y yo…Ahora si que mi oportunidad se esfumó. —Se sentó en el borde de la cama culpándose, tras unos instantes de reflexión, alzó la cabeza y respiró hondo, lo único que le quedaba era sacar el as de la manga, es decir, sincerarse con Aoi y echarlo todo a suertes. Se cambió de ropa, agarró su bolso y salió de la habitación dispuesta y decidida a afrontar cualquier obstáculo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: Los amigos están para ayudarse**

La Field entró en el bufet decidida a enfrentarse a Aoi, se sirvió el desayuno y se fue a la mesa donde estaba el resto del grupo con la sorpresa de que el alvino no estaba con ellos. Les saludó y se sentó enfrente de las parejas, nadie hablaba del Kurashiki, la preocupación comenzó a reconcomerla, posiblemente había vuelto en el primer barco dejando a su hermana a cargo de su equipaje, toda su fuerza y su fiereza poco a poco se iban disipando.

—Aoi está tardando, ¿se ha quedado dormido, Clover? —Preguntó Akane.

—Dijo que no había podido dormir bien y que necesitaba tomar el aire.

—Luego le llamaré, a ver cómo está, seguro se está preocupando demasiado por nada. —Las palabras de la Kurashiki tranquilizaron a todos excepto a la pelirosa, ya que con eso le acababa de confirmar que la culpable era ella.

Salieron del hotel para hacer la ruta que tenían prevista, Alice observó a su amiga, la conocía bien y podía adivinar lo que le estaba rondando por la cabeza, miro a su novio y éste tenía una expresión de preocupación. A pesar de su ceguera, Light desarrollo una especie de sexto sentido que le permitía sentir el aura de las personas, en ese momento sentía que su hermana estaba ocultando algo que la estaba angustiando en el fondo, la mulata estrechó con más fuerza su mano para transmitirle tranquilidad.

—No te preocupes, hablaré con ella.

—Debería hacerlo yo, soy su hermano y no he dado un buen ejemplo de ello.

—Por muy hermano suyo que seas, hay cosas que son difíciles de explicar, y se sentirá más cómoda contándoselo a su amiga.

—Mira que le advertí, como le haya hecho algo… —La rabia se dibujaba en su rostro, Alice estaba sorprendida y a la vez fascinada por verle así por primera vez, aunque no era el momento para admirar las nuevas facetas que iba conociendo de él.

—Seguro que no ha sido nada, créeme entre esos dos hay demasiada tensión no resuelta a punto de estallar, sólo es cuestión de darles un empujoncito para que lo aclaren todo. Además, Aoi no parece de esos que van por ahí aprovechándose de las chicas, algo me dice que él también está sufriendo.

—Espero que sea como dices.

—Cuando un chico te gusta la indecisión te puede y terminas desesperándote, en mi caso todo salió bien. —Le dijo sonriente para calmar la tensión de la conversación y se apoyó sobre su hombro.

—Lo cierto es que yo también tuve mis dudas, pero en parte gracias a Aoi pude decidirme, supongo que estoy en deuda con él, tal vez tendría que darle la oportunidad de explicarse.

—Cariño, por eso no debes preocuparte, esa misión le corresponde a Junpei o más bien, ya se la han asignado.

—Estoy hecho un inútil, pues.

—No es verdad, porque vas a estar ahí apoyándola pase lo que pase, así que intenta no darle demasiadas vueltas, todo se arreglara y terminara en final feliz.

—Admiro tu positivismo, lo curioso es que siempre tienes razón.

—Supongo que es un don. —Dijo burlona, detuvo el paso para darle un beso en los labios. —Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero. —Volvieron a fundirse en un tierno beso, la mulata soltó su mano para ir en busca de su amiga, compartió una mirada de complicidad con Akane y está le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de seguridad. Las dos chicas tenían el mismo objetivo, que nuestros protagonistas al fin fueran felices, de hecho, tuvieron la oportunidad de hablar de ello una mañana en el bufet, intercambiaron información acerca de cómo se sentían los dos y acordaron que lo mejor era intervenir en el momento oportuno y dejar que todo fluyera con calma entre ellos.

—Algo me dice que va a pasar algo malo. —Comentó Junpei aterrado al ver los gestos que se dedicaban su novia y la egipcia.

—No seas paranoico, Jumpy.

—Y algo me dice que tiene que ver conmigo.

—Bueno sólo quería pedirte un favorcito. —Su sonrisa era demasiado angelical y su tono demasiado dulce.

—¿El qué? —Se atrevió a preguntar con temor.

—Sólo quiero que tengas una conversación de hombre a hombre con mi hermano.

—¡Lo sabía! Sabía que te ibas a entrometer entre ellos dos.

—No hemos hecho nada hasta ahora.

—¿" Hemos"? Alice también está involucrada, ¿verdad?

—El fin justifica los medios y toda alianza es buena.

—Vale señora cupido, como voy a tener una conversación de ese tipo con él si ni siquiera hay confianza y para colmo anda desaparecido.

—Pues es una buena oportunidad para conoceros, al fin y al cabo, sois cuñados.

—Pero…

—Lo dejo todo en tus manos, cariño, todo depende de ti. —Desde un principio había perdido la pelea, era inútil negarse así que no le quedó otra que resignarse y carga con toda la responsabilidad. —Eres el novio más bueno, guapo, sexy y confiable que cualquier chica puede desear. —Le intentó calmar con un beso en la mejilla.

—Y tú eres la novia más demoníaca del mundo.

—Pero me quieres con locura.

—Desde el primer día en que te vi. —Dijo ya más calmado con una sonrisa.

—Yo también te quiero con locura.

—Lo sé. —Se dieron un apasionado beso. —Si sale todo bien, espero que sepas como recompensarme. —Ella simplemente le dedicó una media sonrisa pícara y de nuevo se besaron.

Clover iba por detrás de ellos cabizbaja y todavía reconcomiéndose por la situación, su amiga la retuvo por el brazo, la pelirosa no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones a pesar de que sus consejos le eran de utilidad, pero en este caso muchos no le sirvieron, siguió avanzando sin percatarse de su presencia, la mulata la retuvo por el brazo.

—Suéltame, por favor.

—No hasta que me expliques que es lo que te pasa.

—Pues que, gracias a tus insinuaciones, tu empeño por juntarme con un chico y de ligarte a mi hermano, he terminado cagándola.

—Sabes, si no me lo explicas no voy a entender nada y creí que te alegrabas por nosotros, reconozco que mis actos te perjudicaron y pensé que ya se arregló todo. —Dijo entristecida la egipcia.

—Lo siento Alice, eso último sobraba, claro que me alegro por vosotros, sois las personas más importantes de mi vida y quiero lo mejor para los dos.

—Te perdono si me lo cuentas todo con pelos y señales. —Le respondió con una sonrisa pícara. —Le contó todo con todo lujo de detalles, la morena quedó boquiabierta con lo último que le dijo. —¡Maldito teléfono! Si no hubiera sonado…—Soltó un grito de alegría, pero recobró la compostura al ver la expresión de tristeza de la Field.

—Por mi culpa ahora no quiere ni hablarme, se acabó todo.

—Clover Field, ¿estás reconociendo que estás coladita por Aoi? —Asintió con la cabeza y Alice volvió a dar un grito de alegría y se marcó un bailecito, su amiga la miro extrañada.

—¿No escuchas? Acabo de decirte que está todo perdido.

—Y tú no te enteras de nada, ahora es tu mejor oportunidad de usar el último cartucho, es decir, sincerarte por completo.

—Lo había pensado, pero…

—Pero esta misma noche le dices todo clarito a la cara, de momento dale tiempo a que asuma de cómo tiene que domar a Clover, la leona.

—Estás fatal. —Le dijo riendo.

Reanudaron el paso hacía sus amigos, para su sorpresa el alvino estaba con ellos, tenía mejor aspecto, la Field y él se intercambiaron las miradas, pero éste apartó la vista ignorándola. Ese gesto fue hiriente como una puñalada en el corazón, pero estaba determinada a confesarle lo que sentía y a dejar clara toda esa situación, le dejo estar mientras disfrutaba del paseo visitando un castillo que había cerca del mar, visitando monumentos y perdiéndose por las calles mientras se hacía selfies con su amiga y con Light.

Por otra parte, Junpei aprovechó la ocasión para conversar más con Aoi, sin mucho éxito a lo que su novia le había pedido. Nuestros protagonistas intentaban actuar con total normalidad, pero en el fondo luchaban con sus sentimientos para ponerlos en claro, de momento la Field lo había conseguido, en cambio el Kurashiki aún tenía sus dudas.

Al mediodía fueron a un restaurante cerca del puerto a comer pescado fresco con ensalada y una tapa de mariscos (mejillones, almejas, ostras…), de postre tomaron helado casero de la casa con sabor a frutas tropicales. Prosiguieron con el paseo, nuestros protagonistas seguían sin dirigirse la palabra y Akane con la mirada ejercía presión sobre su novio para que cumpliera con la misión que le encomendó, de nuevo sin mucho éxito. La noche empezaba a caer y el grupo se dirigió al hotel, decidieron cenar allí ya que iba a ver un espectáculo con malabaristas de fuego, magos y acróbatas.

Todos disfrutaron de una cena ligera y sobre todo del show, la camarera era la misma que se le insinuó hace unas noches a Aoi, persistía en querer conquistarle y éste, a diferencia de aquella vez, la trató con indiferencia. Al terminar todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, excepto el alvino que decidió ir a dar una vuelta por la playa, el novio de Akane le siguió por órdenes de ésta.

—El show ha sido una pasada, eh. —Comentó el moreno para romper el hielo.

—Tío, estás muy raro hoy conmigo.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Has estado muy encima de mí.

—Bueno, ya que vamos a ser familia no estaría mal conocerse.

—Te lo ha dicho Akane, ¿verdad? —Le respondió con negación, pero ante la mirada persistente de su futuro cuñado, se resignó y le contó todo. —Esta chica se mete donde no la llaman.

—Es normal, es tu hermana y se preocupa por ti, y en estos momentos desea verte feliz.

—¿Haciendo de cupido? O mejor dicho mandando a su novio para que lo haga.

—La conoces mejor que nadie, sabes lo que cuesta negarse. —El alvino rio ante su comentario dándole la razón.

—Lo cierto es que no me vendría mal tener una conversación de hombres, aunque se lo vayas a decir con todo detalle y no puedo contárselo a Light.

—Intentaré oponerme. —Ambos se sentaron en una gran roca, el Kurashiki inspiró hondo para ordenar sus pensamientos.

—Verás, se trata de Clover.

—¿Te gusta?

—Ahí están mis dudas, después de muchos años al fin encontré a una chica que me hace sentir vivo y al mismo tiempo me está volviendo loco. Desde que le puse crema en el barco hasta anoche tengo pensamientos pervertidos con ella y disfruto de su compañía quitando la mentalidad lujuriosa, así que no sé si lo que quiero es algo serio o simplemente acostarme con ella.

—Puede ser que quieras las dos cosas, cuando te gusta una chica imaginas todo tipo de cosas con ella, desde lo más romántico hasta lo más pervertido.

—Tengo miedo de ser rechazado o terminar siendo un juguete de usar y tirar, como me ha pasado otras veces. Tengo ya una edad en la que quiero sentar la cabeza, ella es muy joven y me imagino que querrá vivir más experiencias con chicos de su edad.

—Eso no lo sabes, más bien no lo sabrás hasta que lo hables con ella, igual también quiere tener una relación estable, existe esa posibilidad. La edad no es ningún impedimento, estamos hablando de sentimientos, si dos personas se quieren lo demás es secundario.

—¿Tú qué harías?

—Sin pensarlo dos veces, le diría cómo me siento con ella y si las palabras no salen, me dejaría llevar por mis sentimientos. Si todo termina en una noche de sexo y nada más, al menos habré cumplido mis fantasías, si tengo suerte y ella siente lo mismo por mí pues a disfrutarlo. En esta vida uno tiene que arriesgarse y afrontar las consecuencias como mejor pueda.

—Tienes razón, decidido esta noche lo hablaré con ella y lo que tenga que ser pues ya veré como lo afronto.

—Esa es la actitud.

—Gracias Junpei, no me equivoqué al pensar que eres un buen tío, me alegro de que seas mi cuñado.

—No hay de qué, para eso están los cuñados.

Los dos chicos se dirigieron al hotel, subieron a las habitaciones y ambos se despidieron en el pasillo, Aoi estaba más determinado que nunca a poner todas las cartas en juego, se quedó parado enfrente de la puerta unos instantes, respiró hondo y la abrió.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: No puedo soportarlo más**

Clover se despidió de las chicas y de su hermano en el pasillo, entró en la habitación y fue directa a la ducha para ponerse el pijama, se sentó en la cama e hizo zapping en la televisión, no había nada interesante así que la apagó, se tumbó en la cama a jugar con el móvil. En poco tiempo el teléfono le rogaba por batería, lo apagó y lo dejo cargando en la mesita, la luz de la luna llamó su atención, iluminaba por completo la habitación, hipnotizada se acercó a la entrada de la terraza apoyándose en el quicio de la puerta para contemplar la gran luna llena, que destacaba con un blanco puro sobre aquel fondo oscuro estrellado, era un paisaje que ya no se podía ver en la gran ciudad y de alguna forma la tranquilizaba junto a la brisa marina.

Tras unos minutos el Kurashiki entró en la sala, vio la figura de la pelirosa descansando en la entrada del balcón, la luz lunar dibujaba su silueta como si de una diosa o un ángel se tratase. Apartó rápidamente la mirada para mantenerse sereno, entró al baño para asearse y cambiarse de ropa, aprovechando que ella no se había percatado de su presencia. La Field empezó a tener frío así que cerró la puerta y las cortinas, al darse la vuelta se encontró con la presencia del alvino, ambos se miraron unos instantes y sentían como el corazón se les iba a salir del pecho.

—Me alegra ver que ya tienes mejor aspecto. —Comentó ella con una sonrisa.

—Siento si te he preocupado y si fui algo brusco.

—¿Hice algo que te molestara?

—No, para nada.

—Me has estado ignorando hasta ahora.

—Bueno tú también lo has hecho.

—Aoi, creo que deberíamos hablar claramente.

—Opino lo mismo y por favor déjame empezar a mí.

—Vale.

—Estos días me lo he pasado muy bien contigo, pero está yendo de mal en peor…

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Preguntó asustada y sorprendida.

—Cómo te lo digo… —Hizo una breve pausa, inspiro hondo para buscar las palabras adecuadas y se acercó más a ella. —En ningún momento te he visto como a una amiga, por más que lo he intentado no he parado de verte como a una mujer y el tener que compartir habitación contigo se me hace difícil, me cuesta contenerme desde que paso aquello en el barco, deseo tenerte más cerca de mí, tocarte y de que todos los días amanezcamos juntos en la misma cama. —Clover se quedó boquiabierta, ojiplática y en completo estado de shock. —Eres libre de llamarme pervertido y abofetearme, estoy muy confuso con respecto a ti y ya no sé qué más hacer. —El rostro de la Field se puso serio, se acercó a él estando a escasos centímetros sin apartar la mirada.

—¿Y crees que para mí ha sido fácil? —Antes de que pudiera responder, le agarró del cuello de la camisa y le besó con furia en los labios. —Dejemos de perder el tiempo.

Sin dudarlo el Kurashiki reanudó el beso, un beso lleno de pasión y de sed del uno por el otro, se apartaron para respirar y la chica le empujo hasta sentarlo en su cama, poniéndose a horcajadas sobre su regazo, continuaron besándose ferozmente. Él apartó sus labios de los de ella para darle pequeños besos por el cuello, ella gimió de placer echando la cabeza hacia atrás e introduciendo sus finos dedos en su cabello alvino y algo puntiagudo agarrándoselo con delicadeza para no hacerle daño. Aoi bajo sus manos a la cintura para quitarle la camiseta, dejándola con los pechos al desnudo, los acarició con ambas manos, comenzó a jugar con la boca con uno de sus pezones y sin apartar la otra mano de su pecho, ella estaba en pleno éxtasis de placer.

Aún con los dedos enredados en su pelo, le obligo a alzar la vista hacía ella para besarle y mientras aprovechó el momento para quitarle la camiseta, le empujó hasta tumbarlo en la cama quedando encima de él, le dio pequeños besos por el cuello haciendo un trazo descendente hasta llegar hasta uno de sus pezones, lo lamió y mordisqueo suavemente. El Kurashiki no podía reprimir los gemidos de placer y se intensificaron cuando ella, sin dejar de jugar con su lengua, deslizó su mano izquierda en el interior del calzoncillo masajeando sus testículos.

—Sin duda eres fabulosa dando masajes —Le comentó con la respiración entrecortada y queriendo sonar burlón.

—Y en otras cosas. —Le respondió con una sonrisa diabólica y a la vez sexy, sin dejar de masajearle, dejo de jugar con sus pezones para hacer un camino de besos descendentes por la línea recta de sus abdominales y con un rápido movimiento le quitó el pantalón junto a los boxers dejándole completamente desnudo.

—Eres un chico espectacular, Aoi. —Le dijo sonrojada mientras le miraba de abajo arriba con una mirada provocadora y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Pues es todo para ti. —En un hábil movimiento se incorporó y con una media sonrisa pícara, la obligo a sentarse sobre él apretando sus pechos contra su torso, la pelirosa se abrió más de piernas rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y se fundieron en un apasionado beso. El alvino acarició suavemente su espalda y deslizó ambas manos por las braguitas para apretarle las nalgas, atrayéndola más cerca de él y profundizando el beso, Clover mecía sus caderas en un vaivén para excitarle y transmitirle sus deseos de llegar hasta el final.

La tumbó sobre la cama colocándose encima de ella, se volvieron a besar, pero fue más dulce, más tierno y más suave, luego fue paseando sus labios de forma descendente por su cuerpo que arqueó acompañado con unos gemidos de placer, le quitó despacio los shorts junto con las braguitas tirándolos al suelo.

—Eres preciosa, Clover. —Le dijo mientras contemplaba su cuerpo y ella le dedicó una sonrisa llena de amor y lujuria con sus grandes ojos turquesas vidriosos, Aoi acarició ambas piernas, las abrió dejándola totalmente expuesta y se acercó hacía el interior de sus muslos.

—¡¿Enserio vas a hacer eso?! —Exclamó perpleja y sin responderle sintió su lengua moviéndose en todos lados insistiendo en el clítoris, la Field soltó un fuerte orgasmo agarrándose con fuerza a la almohada. —Aoi, si sigues así…yo… —Se acercó a ella para mirarla cara a cara, estaba sonrojada y le costaba respirar, le resultaba adorable y a la vez hermosa.

—Dímelo. —También estaba con las mejillas rosadas y su respiración era entrecortada.

—¿El qué? —Preguntó agitada.

—Sorpréndeme. —Le respondió en una media sonrisa y ella le dedicó el mismo gesto.

—Quiero sentirte dentro de mí. —Sin dudarlo cumplió con el deseo de su amada y empezó a embestirla poco a poco y de cada vez aumentó la intensidad y la velocidad. La pelirosa rodeó su cintura con sus piernas para hacer más profunda la penetración y le agarró por los hombros, mientras gritaba de placer y le rogaba que no parase, el alvino tampoco podía evitar los gritos de placer.

—No pares. —Le suplicó al notar que bajaba el ritmo tras varios minutos.

—Ya no puedo más…—En ese momento Clover sacó fuerzas para invertir los papeles, quedando encima de su amante embistiéndole a un ritmo frenético, la agarró de las nalgas con ambas manos para ayudarla con aquel baile de cadera que le estaba haciendo llegar al clímax.

—Estoy llegando al límite… —Le advirtió poniendo sus manos por encima de los hombros del alvino.

—Yo también…—A los pocos segundos los dos fogosos amantes soltaron su gran y último orgasmo, la pelirosa cayó exhausta al lado del Kurashiki.

—¡Wow! —Exclamaron los dos intentando recuperar el aliento y riendo con nerviosismo.

—Aoi… —Le llamó y se giró hacía ella.

—¿Por qué no lo intentamos? Me gustaría conocerte mejor. —Quedó perplejo ante su proposición sin hacer ningún movimiento, la tristeza y la preocupación se dibujaba en el hermoso rostro angelical de la chica y deslizó su mano para entrelazarla con la de suya.

—A mí también me gustaría conocerte mejor, además nos merecemos una oportunidad. —Ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa llena de felicidad y de ternura, le abrazó acurrucándose en su torso y él la rodeó con su brazo por la cintura.

—Aunque hemos empezado al revés. —Rio Clover y él la imitó.

—Por algo había que empezar, será mejor que nos durmamos debe ser ya tarde. —Echó un vistazo a su compañera quien ya se había quedado dormida con una gran sonrisa, Aoi no tardó mucho en rendirse a los brazos de Morfeo.

La primera en despertar fue la Field con los rayos de sol, a su lado estaba el Kurashiki quien seguía durmiendo profundamente, ella le observó y con mucha delicadeza le acarició el pelo hasta la mejilla, definitivamente estaba loca por él, no sabía si se trataba de amor o de atracción descontrolada, el tiempo estando a su lado lo decidiría. Aoi abrió los ojos y vio a su chica que le estaba observando con gran ternura en sus brillantes ojos turquesas y sin parar de acariciarle.

—Buenos días, tío bueno. —Le dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

—Buenos días, preciosa. —Se acercó a ella y se dieron un beso en los labios.

— ¿Qué tal has dormido? —Preguntó riendo.

—Muy bien, ¿de qué te ríes?

—Me estoy acordando que durante todo el viaje nos hemos estado burlando de los tortolitos y al final hemos terminando siéndolo nosotros.

—Aún no te lo he pedido formalmente.

—Pues estás tardando.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia? —Comenzó a reír ante la situación.

—Ahora eres tú el que te ríes.

—Y tú no me respondes.

—Claro que quiero ser tu novia, decir este tipo de cosas no va con nosotros.

—Definitivamente no, no sé cómo lo hacen. —Estallaron a carcajadas.

—Creo que es cuestión de tiempo acostumbrarnos, yo no solía decir estas cosas.

—Yo tampoco, pero contigo me siento más libre y cómodo de decirlas.

—A mí me pasa igual, me siento muy bien contigo. —Se dieron pequeños besos que terminaron siendo apasionados como la noche anterior, Clover se colocó encima de él, le besó por el cuello y deslizó su mano hacía su punto débil.

—Eh fiera, calma un poco. —La apartó de sí agarrándola por los hombros

—Me vuelves loca, qué quieres que haga. —Le reprochó como una niña pequeña.

—Tú también me vuelves loco, pero seguro que nos están esperando.

—No seas aguafiestas, uno rapidito, ¿no quieres?

—Hay que ser muy idiota para no repetir contigo. —Ella reanudó los besos y enseguida la volvió a detener.

—¿Ahora qué pasa? —Pregunto molesta.

—Aquí no. —La mira con una media sonrisa y la pelirosa enseguida entendió que tramaba algo.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara más.

—¿Lo hacemos en la ducha? —Se dibujó una gran sonrisa en el rostro de su amante.

—El último en llegar dirá cursilerías durante todo el día. —Lo dijo rápidamente y de un salto se fue corriendo a la ducha.

—¡Eso no vale! —Le replicó aún tumbado en la cama, Clover se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta del baño en una pose sexy y provocadora con su cuerpo totalmente desnudo.

—Castígame, por tramposa.

—Prepárate para el castigo. —Le respondió con una sonrisa maquiavélica y fue rápidamente hacia ella y ésta entró en el baño corriendo hacia el interior de la ducha. Aoi la acorraló, abrió el grifo de la ducha, la agarró de las muñecas obligándola a girarse de espaldas a él apoyada contra la pared. —Eres una chica muy mala y traviesa. —Le susurró al oído y la Field refregó su trasero para provocarle.

—Sí lo soy, por eso me merezco cualquier castigo. —El alvino le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja, mientras descendió su mano desde el vientre hasta entrar en el interior del monte Venus para masajearle el clítoris, Clover comenzó a gemir y colocó su mano encima de la de él. —¿Eso es todo? Esperaba más. —Le reprochó entre gemidos, él introdujo uno de sus dedos lo que la obligó a abrir más las piernas, con la otra mano jugueteó con uno de sus pezones y le lamía la oreja, ella gritaba de placer con todas sus fuerzas y le rogaba que no parara llevando la mano que tenía libre hacía su pelo para retenerlo a su lado.

—¿Aún te sigue pareciendo insuficiente? —Le preguntó susurrándole al oído.

—No está mal, pero lo puedes hacer mejor. —La giró para que estuviera frente a él, la agarró de los muslos y la levantó apoyándola contra la pared, la pelirosa tenía una gran sonrisa de satisfacción con las mejillas rosadas. El alvino estaba completamente excitado al ver su expresión, era hermosa y adorable al mismo tiempo, le tenía completamente loco, la besó apasionadamente y comenzó a embestirla mientras la besaba con gran intensidad. Clover se agarró a su cuello y con sus piernas rodeó su cintura para no perder el equilibrio, sólo separaban sus labios para respirar y tras varios minutos gritaron su último orgasmo, continuaron besándose y se desató de su agarre para poner los pies en el suelo, pero no le soltó de su abrazo, él la rodeó por la cintura, el beso paso de ser apasionado a ser más dulce y tierno.

—Quiero que me castigues más veces así. —Le dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—¿Tú eres insaciable o qué? —Preguntó riéndose y peinando su cabello hacia atrás.

—Tal vez sea porque llevaba sin tener sexo dos años, además eres increíble y siempre tengo ganas de más contigo. —Le abrazó por el cuello con actitud provocadora.

—¿Dos años, enserio? Cualquiera lo diría, aunque bueno yo también llevaba el mismo tiempo.

—Menos mal que no perdiste la práctica.

—Lo mismo te digo…Bueno ya que estamos vamos a ducharnos, ¿no?

—Y luego dices que la insaciable soy yo.

Se enjabonaron mutuamente el cuerpo, pero no podían evitar que la pasión se apoderara de ellos, de vez en cuando se tocaban y acariciaban el uno al otro tardando más de lo previsto. Se vistieron y salieron de la habitación para ir al comedor a reunirse con los demás, Clover le agarró del brazo y recorrieron el pasillo hasta el ascensor.

—No sé cómo va a reaccionar Light. —Comentó Aoi pulsando el botón del ascensor.

—Si no le cuentas lo de anoche y lo de esta mañana, se lo tomara bien. —Le respondió riendo.

—Como si fuera a explicarle.

—¿Qué tal si lo hacemos en el ascensor? —Le preguntó apretando más su brazo contra su pecho.

—¡Estás loca! Nos podrían pillar. —La Field estalló a carcajadas ante la reacción de su novio y él no pudo evitar imitarla.

—Castígame por loca.

—Estás fatal.

—Bueno habrá que probar de hacerlo en sitios raros.

—Clover, eres de lo que no hay.

—Todo es por tu culpa, si no fueras un dios del sexo no estaría así.

—Hablo la gatita en celo. —La puerta se abrió, entraron y pulsaron el botón para ir a la planta baja, ella le atrajo hacia sí para besarle. —Esto no me lo negarás, ¿no?

—A ti no te puedo negar nada. —Reanudaron el beso, sólo se separaban para tomar aire, fue corto pero intenso, pararon al notar que el ascensor se había detenido. Entró una pareja con una niña, a quien le brillaron los ojos al ver a la pelirosa.

—¡Clover!

—Hola, Lucy, me alegro de verte.

—Yo también.

—Así que eres la famosa Lucy. —Le comentó con una sonrisa, ésta se la devolvió con timidez. —¿Eres su novio? ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Lucy, no molestes. —Le regañó su madre avergonzada.

—No pasa nada. —Intentó calmarla. —Me llamo Aoi y sí, soy el novio de Clover. —La Field se sonrojó al escucharle decir que eran pareja.

—Cuando sea mayor y más guapa que ella, ¿serás mi novio? Es que eres muy guapo. —Nuestros dos protagonistas se sorprendieron y rieron ante su comentario.

—¡Lucy! —Exclamó su padre.

—Clover me dijo que de mayor sería más guapa que ella.

—Pero no te lo dije para me quitarás al novio, niña traviesa. —Comentó fingiendo estar ofendida.

—Sabes que cuando seas mayor yo ya seré muy mayor, no te gustaré. —La niña se quedó pensando. —Seguro que encontrarás a alguien más guapo, como un príncipe.

—Si es así…te dejaré estar con Clover. —Los padres intentaba detenerla a toda costa, pero no pudieron evitar reír con sus ocurrencias, el ascensor llego hasta la primera planta, se despidieron de ellos y pusieron rumbo al comedor. Ambos estaban nerviosos por la reacción de Light e inquietos ante el show que formarían el resto del grupo, se miraron con ternura, el alvino ofreció su mano a su chica y ella no dudo en tomarla, entraron al gran salón. Efectivamente sus amigos ya estaban en una mesa desayunando, la primera en percatarse de su presencia fue Akane escapándose un grito de alegría, su novio y Alice miraron en la misma dirección, la mulata masticó y tragó rápidamente el trozo de tostada que estaba comiendo, Junpei le dedicó una sonrisa pícara al Kurashiki y Light estaba desconcertado.

—¿Vosotros dos…? —La morena se levantó rápidamente hacía ellos que aún seguían tomados de la mano y sonrojados, su hermano asintió con la cabeza, de nuevo soltó un grito de emoción y les abrazó. —¡Cómo me alegro! Sabía que haríais muy buena pareja, me debes una Aoi.

—A ti no te debo nada, loca. —Le respondió bromeando.

—Eso digo yo, me debes una Clover.

—Calla, que tú sí que estás loca. —Las dos amigas se fundieron en un abrazo. —Es broma, si no hubiera sido por tus consejos no hubiera dado el paso, gracias. —Le susurró.

—Bueno, con esto estamos en paz.

—Me alegro mucho por ti. —Le dijo Junpei ofreciéndole su mano para estrecharla.

—Gracias. —Le estrechó la mano.

—Bueno Aoi, a partir de ahora seremos cuñados, lo siento por ti.

—Mientras no me sometas a más interrogatorios, todo irá bien. —Todos reían y bromeaban, Light escuchaba atentamente toda la conversación, se levantó de la silla y cuando vieron su semblante serio todos callaron y le observaron.

—Light, yo… —Titubeó el Kurashiki, su hermana estaba asustada y el resto estaban expectantes ante lo que pudiera decir.

—Nunca pensé que pudiera decir esto, pero…—Hizo una breve pausa, la nueva pareja estaban nerviosos, les latía el corazón a mil. —Bienvenido a la familia, Aoi. —Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Joder tío, no me des esos sustos! —Suspiró aliviado y se dieron un abrazo amistoso.

—Más te vale hacerla feliz. —Le susurró.

—De eso no tengas dudas. —La pelirosa estaba emocionada y su hermano la estrecho entre sus brazos por un largo tiempo.

—Os habéis dado cuenta de que hemos pasado de ser un grupo de amigos a ser una mini familia. —Todos rieron ante la apreciación de Alice.


	13. Chapter 13

**Epílogo**

Aoi recordaba aquel inolvidable viaje de hace un año, de nuevo, estaba subido en aquel mismo barco asomado por la barandilla, contemplando el brillante paisaje soleado y rumbo a la misma dirección. Lo mejor de aquel viaje fueron los últimos días, porque cómo olvidar a aquella chica de baja estatura de hermosos ojos turquesas y con su característico pelo rosa, que le llevo al borde de la locura y con la que sintió tanta felicidad después de muchos años. Al volver de la isla, empezaron la relación, decidieron llevarlo con más calma para conocerse, salían a cenar, al cine, de paseo..., los encuentros siempre eran en casa del Kurashiki ya que vivía solo y en la casa de Clover no podían porque iba Alice de visita para estar con su hermano y sentía que estorbaba.

No todo fue idílico, hubo discusiones que por suerte siempre se solucionaban, en ocasiones a la pelirosa le podían los celos cuando veía a la compañera de trabajo de su novio intentándolo seducir y él también caía preso de la inseguridad cuando la veía actuar de manera amistosa con el hijo del jefe del restaurante, le hacía tener dudas de si se había cansado de la relación. El Kurashiki no quería recordar los momentos de discusión y las escenas de celos injustificados, quería atesorar los momentos donde eran felices y se amaban sin miedo a nada, disfrutando la compañía del otro. Seguía divagando entre sus recuerdos, mientras el olor y la brisa marina le hacían entrar en trance, pero un brazo rodeó su cintura y le despertó de sus pensamientos.

—¿En qué piensas? —Le preguntó una voz femenina.

—De un viaje que prometía ser aburrido, pero luego resultó increíble.

—¿Cuánto hace de eso?

—Hace un año. —La miró a los ojos y ella le correspondió con un gesto de curiosidad ladeando la cabeza. —¿Pensabas que me iba a olvidar?

—Para nada, pero espero que este viaje sea aún más increíble, porque vamos a estar tú y yo solos. —Le respondió Clover con una gran sonrisa picarona.

—Estás loca. —Le dedicó una media sonrisa de aquellas que la sonrojaban.

—Por ti. —Se abrazaron y se besaron con ternura en los labios.

—Por cierto, tengo un regalo para ti, bueno uno de ellos. —La pelirosa se quedó ojiplática y él buscó entre los bolsillos de su pantalón. —No me mires así, es nuestro primer aniversario.

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme. —Le dio un pequeño sobre de color marrón claro con un lazo rojo y la Field lo abrió nerviosa y con curiosidad. —¿Y estas llaves? Pensé que ya había conseguido la llave de tu corazón.

—Clover eso es lo más cursi que me has dicho. —Los dos rieron, pero el semblante de Aoi cambió. —Es una copia de las llaves de mi casa, me gustaría que viviéramos juntos, siempre te quejas de que Alice y Light quieren hacer cosas de pareja y a veces no sabes dónde ir para no molestarles, además ya tienes parte de tus cosas en mi casa.

—No es justo, siempre tienes detalles más bonitos que los míos. —Le reprochó como una niña pequeña.

—Bueno tú tienes detalles inolvidables, como cuando te disfrazaste de gatita sexy, fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.

—¡Me estás dejando como una pervertida! ¡No podías haberte acordado de otra cosa! —El albino estalló a carcajadas.

—Bueno la idea de volver a hacer el viaje fue tuya, eso sí que no me lo esperaba, pero, volviendo al tema, aún no me has respondido.

—Pues claro que quiero vivir contigo. —Se fundieron en un largo beso lleno de ternura, pasión y amor.

—Te quiero Clover.

—Yo también te quiero, Aoi. —Reanudaron el beso, al fin después de muchas desilusiones empezaron a vivir lo que se sentía amar y ser amado, por supuesto seguirían luchando para que aquellos sentimientos no duraran tan sólo un año, si no fortalecer la relación por muchos años más y quién sabe, posiblemente en un futuro casarse y formar una familia, de momento querían seguir experimentando y viviendo su juventud y del amor de su vida.

 **FIN**

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, este es mi primer fanfic así que no seáis muy duros conmigo, tengo planeado seguir escribiendo más fics acerca de ellos y de otros personajes de videojuegos, animes... quién sabe.

Nos vemos en la siguiente historia, ¡hasta otra!


End file.
